Eve of destruction
by Neraa
Summary: Où Harry a un karma lamentable et se retrouve en terre inconnue à faire équipe avec une bande de bras cassés. U.A. HPDM
1. Bon, Brute et cinglé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.

**Warning :** Violence physique et psychologique ! Et relation entre hommes...

**Bêta :** Skalyann et Duncan

**NdA :** Vous avez sous les yeux une version éditée et nettoyée, avec quelques changements mineurs.

**Eve of Destruction**

**Chapitre 1**

_Bon, brute et cinglé_

C'était le bordel.

Un putain de BORDEL. Il ferma les yeux, refusa de se laisser aller. De tomber. Respirer par le nez lui faisait un mal de chien et pourtant il ne montrait rien. Ainsi étaient les choses à St Brutus : afficher la douleur était un signe de faiblesse. Et être faible, c'était être _la_ _pute. _Et Harry n'était _la_ _pute _de personne.

Il ravala le sang qui lui souillait la bouche et sourit. L'autre : Ravelson, un nouveau du genre grand costaud qui voulait faire ses preuves, s'était définitivement trompé de numéro. Car malgré son gabarit de gringalet, Harry était au Centre depuis des années et il en connaissait toutes les règles.

En plus, il est était complètement taré.

Ravelson commençait à hésiter, et il avait raison, la réponse de Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il y alla de toutes ses forces. Un uppercut du droit, un coup de pied dans les côtes et un acharnement quasi-maladif sur la tête de Ravelson avec ses poings. Ce dernier était resté tétanisé par la vitesse de l'attaque. Ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos, passifs, accusaient l'infernal déferlement de violence.

Comme à chaque fois cela se terminait par un KO, Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard dans la chambre noire.

La chambre noire, c'était là qu'ils les mettaient dès que la violence naturelle qu'ils manifestaient allait à l'encontre des règlements. Et cette violence n'était en rien à prendre à la légère. Le _Centre_ _d'éducation de Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus _n'accueillait pas des enfants de chœur. C'était le dernier recours des parents et des juges pour enfants avant la prison. Harry, qui n'avait rien d'un délinquant, ne devait son billet d'entrée dans ce lieu de perdition qu'à la bienveillance de sa famille d'accueil.

Il passa mollement une main sur la bosse au-dessus de son crâne que les surveillants lui avaient faite. Un sourire tordit ses traits dans l'obscurité. Il reconnaissait la marque de fabrique de Buddy Halley, le surveillant le plus vicieux de St Brutus, qui avait pris Harry en affection. Il l'avait laissé se venger avant d'arrêter le combat.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la douleur. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre et s'autorisa enfin à souffrir. Par ses poings d'abord, il avait sûrement un doigt de cassé. Ensuite, son visage, un monstrueux hématome se profilait sur sa pommette droite - là où Ravelson l'avait frappé en premier. Et pour finir, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux à tout moment.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner qu'il fut autorisé à rejoindre sa chambre. Une minuscule pièce sans fenêtre qui sentait le moisit et qu'il partageait avec Ripley - un crétin fini qui avait atterri à St Brutus pour d'obscures raisons. Son manque d'intelligence, de ruse et de muscles le rendait parfaitement antipathique. Il s'agissait du genre de boulet qu'on rencontre dans ces zones sinistres aux frontières de l'humanité, comme St Brutus. Ripley ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait d'être là à observer leur petit monde pourri, le faciès ravagé de tics nerveux. Harry lui foutait la trouille et il en était bien content, ça lui permettait d'avoir la paix, au moins dans ses quartiers. Et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Les journées à St Brutus étaient monotones et rythmées par la même série d'événements immuables - avec son lots de combats surprises. Bien sûr, Harry ne cherchait jamais personne, c'était les ennuis qui le trouvaient.

C'était pathologique : à chaque fois, il attirait les petits nouveaux qui cherchaient à se prouver aux yeux des autres.

C'était une journée du mois d'août, le camp était pratiquement désert. Il ne restait que les plus violents, ceux que les familles ne pouvaient plus héberger et ceux dont personnes ne voulaient. Les gamins de St Brutus étaient spéciaux dans leur genre. Ceux qui restaient pendant les vacances d'été étaient la fine crème. Harry ne s'en plaignait jamais, il avait l'habitude.

Ce fut durant un déjeuner assez ordinaire que Harry fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe d'être appelé par Witman. En temps ordinaire c'était un type réglo, mais il avait la main dure.

Harry n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais cela ne changeait rien. C'était comme en prison : on était toujours coupable jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve le contraire. Il se demandait vaguement si cela avait un lien avec sa famille. Ils payaient assez cher pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé une solution plus économique? Harry n'y croyait pas un instant.

Les surveillants le guidèrent jusqu'au bureau vide de Witman où il resta debout à attendre. La porte était vitrée et les surveillants étaient en train de l'observer de l'autre côté, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Il était tendu et prêt à se défendre d'une possible injustice.

Il patienta de longues minutes en observant les éternels photos de soleils couchants et de palmiers sur les murs de Witman, jusqu'à ce que des voix le fassent se retendre. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, il ne se retourna pas.

Witman n'était pas seul.

« Le voilà. Le fameux Monsieur Potter, disait Witman.

Il vint se placer à ses côtés avec son interlocuteur - qui s'avéra être un vieil homme avec une barbe qui ressemblait à celle du père Fouettard. En plus blanche et moins hirsute. Et il portait un ridicule costume violet usé çà et là.

Harry n'était pas sorti dans les rues depuis cinq ans, pour ce qu'il en savait cela pouvait bien être la mode du moment.

- Monsieur, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

- Monsieur Durrington... commença le directeur.

- Dumbledore, corrigea l'inconnu.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Dumbledore, mais êtes-vous certain de ne pas vous tromper? Vous devez savoir qu'une fois votre décision prise, il ne peut y avoir de retour en arrière. Les places sont précieuses ici et nous ne reprenons jamais les jeunes gens qui nous quittent. Cela donnerait une bien mauvaise image de notre établissement.

Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, en fait il ne voulait pas savoir. Il concentrait toute son attention sur le bleu-violet du soleil couchant sur l'une des photos qui lui faisait face.

- J'en suis certain. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerais avoir une discussion en privé avec le garçon, dit le dénommé Dumbledore.

- Nous ne pouvons vous laissez seul avec lui.

- _Seul_ - la voix du vieux ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Witman ouvrir puis refermer la bouche.

- Très bien, comme il vous plaira Monsieur Durember. Sachez néanmoins que des surveillants se trouvent de l'autre côté de la porte en cas de besoin, même si, Harry est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant...

Plus bas, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Harry il susurra :

- On vous a à l'œil, attention aux faux pas Potter...

Harry sentit le souffle chaud de Witman se faufiler derrière son oreille. Il ne cilla pas, son œil fixé sur le soleil qui coulait dans l'océan.

Harry entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et la voix étouffée de Witman qui lançait avec brusquerie des ordres à tout va. Il attendit, tendu.

- Tout d'abord, asseyez-vous mon jeune ami, débuta Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un regard au vieil homme, lui indiquant clairement ce que Harry pensait de lui. Il resta debout.

Le vieux ne fit pas attention au regard menaçant et s'installa naturellement à la place de Witman.  
Harry put ainsi l'observer. Il n'était pas un homme d'âge mûr, mais un véritable vieillard au visage ravagé de rides profondes, sa peau même la couleur grisâtre de la décrépitude.

- Jeune homme, permettez-moi de me présenter convenablement.

Blasé, Harry se demandait si le vieux n'était pas sénile pour lui faire autant de politesses.

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école privée de Poudlard. Il est normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler. Nous avons une sélection à l'entrée extrêmement sélective. Et vous vous demandez sûrement que je fais ici?

Du moment que cela ne lui retombait pas dessus, Harry s'en foutait.

Il haussa des épaules, observant les mains fripées sur le bureau vide.

- Nous nous intéressons à vous.

Harry resta silencieux. Foutaises! Le monde n'en avait que faire de Harry Potter.

- Car voyez-vous, vos parents: James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, ont fait parti de nos élèves.

Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, c'était une attaque vicieuse qui lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes. Le vieux le regardait, traquant la moindre émotion qui pourrait trahir Harry. Du coup, il était en terrain familier, c'était comme prendre un direct du droit. Et s'il y avait une chose que Harry savait faire avec brio, c'était encaisser les sales coups.

- Poudlard est une école _spéciale_ et vous y avez une place réservée depuis des années. J'apprécierai que vous acceptiez de nous rejoindre maintenant que vous êtes en âge. Vous avez seize ans, n'est-ce pas?

Harry venait effectivement de fêter son seizième anniversaire. Un étrange son sortit de sa gorge pour confirmer.

C'était tellement du n'importe quoi qu'il n'y croyait pas. Et si Witman n'avait qu'une once de sens de l'humour, Harry aurait pris cela comme une gigantesque blague. Mais le regard bleue électrique du vieux était trop sérieux. Évidement si cela se trouvait son école était aussi tordue si ce n'était pire qu'ici.

Qu'est ce qu'il le pousserait à accepter? N'avait-il pas dit, après tout, qu'il s'agissait d'une école spéciale? Et même si St Brutus était un lieu horrible, cela restait néanmoins un lieu qu'il connaissait et dont il maîtrisait parfaitement les us et coutumes. En plus, il ne lui restait que deux ans à tirer et ensuite, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

- Monsieur, sa voix était un peu rouillée, je suis désolé mais je ne peux accepter. Même si mes p-parents y ont été, sa voix trébucha mais ne tomba pas.

- Je comprends que tout cela puisse être un peu soudain, mais songez au choix que je vous offre. Vous pourrez quitter ce lieu et enfin connaître l'endroit d'où vous venez.

- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, mais quel genre de directeur d'école se déplace lui-même pour recruter des élèves dans ce type institut ? Pour quelle genre d'école?

- Je vous assure qu'il s'agit d'une école respectable et que vous y avez votre place.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

- Contrairement à ici.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

- Je sais que cela n'est pas facile. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que j'ai connu vos parents en personne et qu'ils ont été très heureux à Poudlard. Même si les choses ont changé depuis, j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour que tous mes élèves y soient à leur aise.

Il avait dit ça avec ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans les siens.

Harry était perplexe. Il refusa de se laisser toucher par l'argument sentimental. Si le vieux pensait qu'en agitant le drapeau des parents devant le pauvre petit orphelin, il réussirait à faire mouche une seconde fois, il pouvait se le carrer profond.

S'il résumait l'histoire bancale et avec ses revers: un directeur d'une école tellement huppée que personne ne la connaissait, était venu spécialement le rencontrer pour lui proposer de venir y étudier parce que les parents de Harry y avaient été heureux. Ce n'était pas simplement louche, c'était comme si un énorme éléphant était en train de se balader dans le bureau de Witman et qu'ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Quand bien même je serais intéressé, je n'ai pas les moyens de financer les coûts scolaires, déclara prudemment Harry.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, vos parents s'étaient déjà occupés de cela. Et ils vous ont même laissé de quoi vivre. Je vous en parlerais plus en détail lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, dit le directeur en le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

- Et vous pensez que c'est si facile de me faire sortir d'ici? C'est _ma famille_ qui m'y a fait entrer ajouta Harry laconique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe personnellement de votre dossier. » Conclut Dumbledore décidé.

Harry ne voulait pas connaître les motivations du vieux, mais il prit néanmoins sa décision rapidement et acquiesça.

Il était persuadé que : 1) il n'existait pas de nourriture plus infecte que celle de St Brutus et 2) les Dursley n'écouteraient jamais un vieux fou vêtu d'un costume violet.

_TBC..._

**Note :** Comme on me l'a souvent demandé, je réponds ici : c'est une fic HPDM !


	2. Stairway to heaven or Highway to hell?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.

**Bêta : **Skalyann et Duncan

**NdA** : Vous avez donc sous les yeux une version éditée et nettoyée, avec quelques changements mineurs.

**EVE OF DESTRUCTION**

**Chapitre 2**

_Stairway to heaven_

_...or Highway to hell?_

Le ticket était corné et l'encre avait bavé à cause de la moiteur de ses mains. Harry tremblait légèrement et son estomac était rempli de plomb.

Pour se donner de l'assurance, il se concentra sur les chiffres qui indiquaient les dates et heures de départ : le 3 septembre à 13 heures 47 minutes. Dans moins d'une heure, il devait être à la gare de King Cross. Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était si loin de St Brutus. Après tout, il n'avait connu rien d'autre depuis l'âge de douze ans. Il avait même participé à pulvériser le record du plus jeune élève jamais admis à St Brutus depuis trente ans.

Il fixait le labyrinthe de tuyauterie multicolore aussi appelé plan de métro, confus. Depuis Epping dans le comté d'Essex, où il avait laissé St Brutus derrière lui, il avait pris la ligne Central et était désormais au milieu du grand Hall de Liverpool Street qui, avec ses grandes arcades métalliques et ses hommes pressés en attaché-caisse, le rendait nerveux. Il remonta machinalement son sac à dos qu'il portait d'une épaule et qui glissait continuellement. A l'intérieur, il y avait toutes ses possessions terrestres, c'est-à- dire : un jean, deux slips trop grands, un T-shirt informe aux insignes de St Brutus, un pull en laine grisâtre et une paire de gants troués aux pouces.

Dumbledore lui avait écrit que l'uniforme lui serait fourni mais Harry restait septique avec toute cette histoire, toujours sous le choc du consentement des Dursley.

Dumbledore avait dû utiliser des arguments percutants pour que, moins d'une semaine après cette journée d'août, il reçoive une lettre de confirmation de son admission à Poudlard ainsi que le billet de train pour Edimbourg où l'attendrait un quelconque représentant de l'école.

Le Centre était pratiquement désert ainsi il n'eut pas affronter la jalousie chronique des autres et son départ fut assez discret. Witman lui écrasa les phalanges avec sa main froide et ferme et Buddy Halley, qui l'accompagna à la gare d'Epping, faillit lui arracher les cheveux en les lui ébouriffant.

Malgré cela Harry ne regarda pas en arrière.

Il était implacablement envahi par cette diffuse impression qui le taraudait, cette angoisse qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité que d'une vaste blague et que dès qu'il se serait fait berner par l'idée, on lui rirait au nez et _illico presto _il serait de retour dans ses quartiers à St Brutus en compagnie de ce bon vieux Ripley.

Harry avait appris très jeune une des vérités universelles qui érigeaient sa vie. En effet, dès que la baraka lui souriait, il fallait qu'il passe à la caisse pour recevoir la scoumoune qui lui était due. Cet équilibrage systématique, Harry le devait à son karma, Amen. Il avait dû manger quantité de chatons dans sa vie antérieur pour en arriver là.

Toujours était-il que maintenant, il devait prendre la ligne Circle pour arriver à King Cross.

Il se mit en mouvement au milieu de la foule affairée. Il se sentait nauséeux à cause de tous ces gens qui s'agitaient continuellement. Une fois dans le métro, il fut repris par ce sentiment de malaise ; les gens étaient tous très occupés à avoir l'air occupé et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains qui trituraient le vieux ticket, voir de son corps en général si maladroit à occuper son espace.

Le trajet dura à peine dix minutes et il fut soulagé de sortir enfin du métro, à l'air frais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la voie 10 d'où le train de 13 heure 47 le conduirait à Edimbourg.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver sa voie. Le train venait tout juste d'arriver, aussi patienta-t-il le dos si raide que ç'en était douloureux.

Le wagon 4 était celui qu'il devait détecter car là était sa place réservée. Il se mit en branle en même temps que les autres passagers, se déplaçant avec la discrétion qu'il avait acquise au cours de ses premières années à St Brutus, où devenir le garçon invisible était une question vitale.

Il monta donc et trouva sa place dans d'un emplacement carré à quatre sièges, face à face. Harry s'installa à sa place – côté couloir, son maigre sac à dos sous le siège. Croisant les bras, décidé à ne plus bouger d'un pouce les prochaines quatre heures et demi de voyage.

Le wagon se remplit progressivement et les places en face de lui commencèrent à être occupées : côté fenêtre, une fille. Enfin, elle faisait bien une tête de plus que Harry et, contrairement à lui, son corps s'employait à occuper le plus d'espace possible. Elle lui rappelait Ravelson, avec une paire de seins. Harry se sentait quelque peu embarrassé de ne pouvoir détourner ses yeux de sa poitrine, il gigota dans son siège. Il se souvenait parfaitement des discussions très détaillées qu'avaient les garçons du Centre autour du sujet – inépuisable. Harry ne parlait jamais, il écoutait.

Il croisa encore plus les bras et de sous sa frange – où il faisait une chaleur insupportable - il pouvait distinguer le visage féminin aux airs de chiens hargneux.

Il fut arrêté dans sa morbide observation par une voix perçante qui zozotait et qui appartenait à une fille qui vint s'installer juste en face de lui. Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de filles au goût de Harry. Celle-ci discutait avec fébrilité avec, selon toute vraisemblance, ses parents.

Ses cheveux bruns formaient une nébuleuse aura autour de son visage, assez banal, si ce n'était sa bouche où brillait l'éclat d'un appareil dentaire. Elle semblait avoir bu plus de café que de raison au vu de l'incroyable volubilité dont elle était capable.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cinq minutes avant le départ.

Les parents de la pipelette lui faisaient signe par la fenêtre alors que Ravelson-Fille leur tirait la tronche.

Le train était sur point de démarrer lorsqu'il vit une fusée rouge passer par la même fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand noir portant un survêtement rouge s'excusa auprès de Harry pour qu'il le laisse s'installer à la place à côté fenêtre. Le garçon était essoufflé et devait avoir l'âge de Harry.

Comme les deux autres filles.

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était bizarre comme coïncidence. Il ferma les yeux et fit mine de se préparer à faire la sieste alors que le train se mettait en marche pour de bon.

Quatre heures et demi plus tard, Harry gardait les yeux résolument fermés. Il était bien content d'avoir choisi cette stratégie. Elle lui avait sauvée la mise.

En effet, quelques minutes après le départ, la Pipelette AKA Hermione Granger se présenta impudiquement auprès de la tablée et chercha à obtenir le plus d'informations sur ses compagnons de voyage qu'il n'était décemment permis.

Ainsi Harry apprit que la fille aux seins généreux s'appelait Millicent Bulstrod et le type au survêtement rouge Dean Thomas. Il s'avéra que leur emplacement n'était pas une coïncidence puisqu'ils étaient eux aussi invités à venir étudier à Poudlard. Ils avaient reçu la visite de chasseurs de têtes ainsi que divers courriers d'encouragement de la part d'institutions publiques.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de Poudlard et Granger s'était étonnée _du manque de publicité d'un établissement aussi prestizieux puisqu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune information malgré ses rechersses (sic)_.

Harry était donc le seul à avoir été contacté personnellement par le Directeur, ce qui accentua ses soupçons.

Ensuite, Granger n'avait pas caché pas la curiosité que suscitait chez elle la présence de Harry à leur table. Il s'était retenu de ronfler.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure à faire la conversation à sens unique, Granger s'était fatiguée et son silence fit du bien aux oreilles de Harry. Il n'entendait que la musique que diffusait le baladeur cassette de Thomas.

Le voyage aurait pu lui paraître interminable s'il n'avait vécu une partie de sa vie dans un lieu où la notion même de temps était complètement absurde.

Durant quatre heures et demi, il n'avait autre chose à faire que de fermer les yeux et attendre. Certes, c'était débile. Après tout, il était censé être un dur sorti d'un Centre de jeunes délinquants et pourtant il était là : enfermé sur lui-même, terrifié à l'idée d'échanger plus de trois mots avec un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge parfaitement normaux qui n'avaient jamais connu ni l'amertume de la solitude ni l'ivresse de la violence. Il préférait les éviter autant que possible. Harry était un solitaire, et ce, même avant St Brutus.

Lorsque le train ralentit, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba dans le regard brun ouvertement curieux de Granger. N'aimant pas être pris au dépourvu, il la fixa durement sans ciller et elle baissa les yeux rapidement, intimidée.

Il se détendit, se sentant en terrain familier.

Quand le train s'immobilisa totalement, Harry sortit le premier, laissant derrière lui ses futures camarades de classe. Il trouverait bien la personne censée les accueillir avant l'arrivée des autres.  
Et en effet il ne la rata pas.

L'homme avait l'air d'être passé sous le train – étant donné que même les vêtements que portaient Harry n'avaient rien à voir avec l'état des loques qui couvraient le dos du type qui levait bien haut le panneau _« Élèves de Poudlard ! »_

Il avait les cheveux plus gris que châtains et l'air éreinté d'un vieillard malgré la jeunesse de ses traits.

Il le rejoignit néanmoins, les zozotements de Granger lui firent hâter le pas.

Harry s'arrêta net devant l'homme qui cligna des yeux lentement.

« Tu es Harry Potter. »

Il s'agissait d'une affirmation, pas d'une question. Il y avait une telle intensité dans sa voix rauque que Harry en eut la chaire de poule.

Harry fut sauvé du malaise de cette déroutante introduction par l'arrivée des autres qui étaient alourdis par le poids de grosses valises. Harry enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches et fit comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose de très louche.

« Bienvenue en Écosse ! S'exclama l'homme.

Il avait le sourire chaleureux qui compensait largement ses apparences de miséreux et une voix douce et agréable.

- Je suis Remus Lupin et je serais votre référent cette année durant. Seulement, vous n'êtes que quatre il en manque un. Puis-je avoir vos nom?

- Moi, c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Toujours aussi prompte, elle avait une tête de première de la classe. Elle agaçait vaguement Harry.

- Millicent Bulstrod.

Harry n'était pas le seul à loucher sur ses seins. Par contre, Thomas n'était pas aussi discret. Il répondit en se grattant la nuque nerveusement :

- Euh... Dean Thomas.

Les autres regardaient Harry, intrigués. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche cependant :

- Et Harry Potter, termina Remus Lupin avec un sourire encore plus large. Il nous manque donc Monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il arrivera en voiture, de ce côté s'il-vous-plaît. »

Remus Lupin prit la direction de la grande porte et ils le suivirent avec plus ou moins de difficultés selon leurs bagages.

A l'extérieur, le vent était plus froid qu'à Londres et Harry plongea sa tête dans ses épaules.

Lupin les dirigea vers le parking et ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir ce qui allait être leur moyen de transport : un triste minibus jaunâtre où était inscrit en lettre marron « _POUDLARD M.B _».

Harry entendait le chuchotement furieux de Granger : _c'était ça la Grande École Élitiste? _Elle n'avait jamais vu le bus bleu marine où ils entassaient les gamins de St Brutus les rares fois où ils les sortaient. Avec ses grilles aux fenêtres et sa peinture écaillée, il avait l'air d'un panier à salade*. Harry soupira, alors que son ventre gargouillait.

Ils attendirent aux côtés de Lupin qui jetait à Harry, de temps en temps, des coups d'œil en coin, l'expression impénétrable.

L'attente ne dura pas : une luxueuse Bentley noire, vint se garer près d'eux. La portière arrière laissa échapper une femme blonde d'âge mûr en tailleur de haute couture et à la voix pincée, elle parlait au jeune homme aux épaules avachies qui la suivait. Il était aussi blond qu'elle, mais était bien plus maussade.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te pose cette question : es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ceci?

Le garçon soupira leur jeta un regard gêné.

- Pas maintenant maman.

- Eton ! Tu quittes Eton ! C'est de la folie furieuse mon garçon!

Pendant qu'elle le houspillait, il se dirigeait vers le coffre d'où il extirpa ses valises.

- Madame Finch-Fletchley?

Elle arrêta net sa harangue _« et ton père, tu sais ce qu'il en pense de tout ça, mais... » _et se tourna vers la voix apaisante de Lupin.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, le référant de votre fils, et je vous assure que Poudlard est l'école faite pour votre fils.

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête, son regard glissa sur l'assemblée qui se tenait à ses côtés puis s'arrêta sur le minibus. Son visage exprimait bien plus de dédain que n'aurait pu le faire des mots prononcées à voix haute. Lupin lui sourit calmement.

- Aller on embarque, annonça-t-il joyeusement sans les regarder.»

Il leur ouvrit la porte du minibus, Harry se demandait s'ils allaient tous pouvoir grimper à l'intérieur avec leurs chargements. Il laissa passer les filles et Thomas avant de monter. Derrière lui, il laissa la voix pincée de la mère du blond partir dans les aigus.

Harry eut envie de descendre du minibus et d'en faire proprement le tour parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec les proportions. C'était étrangement plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur : il y avait de la place pour au moins une douzaine de personnes, bagages compris. De l'extérieur, il aurait parié pour à peine la moitié.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. Seulement, Granger avait déjà une réponse toute prête :

« C'est un effet d'optique, notre cerveau nous trompe. »

Harry posa son sac à la place libre à côté de lui – il y avait encore largement de la place pour le blond – et regarda par la fenêtre en essayant de mettre la voix de Granger en mode off.

Une fois que Finch Fletchley embarqua et s'installa, Lupin démarra.

« Jeunes gens, vous êtes officiellement entrés dans le monde auquel vous appartenez – quoi qu'on vous en dise. Préparez-vous à intégrer l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.»

_TBC..._


	3. Major Tom

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel. « _Space Oddity_ » est l'œuvre de David Bowie.

**Bêta : **Duncan

NdA : Vous avez donc sous les yeux une version éditée et donc nettoyée, avec quelques changements mineurs.

**Eve of destruction**

**Chapitre 3**

**_Major Tom_**

_« This is Major Tom to Ground Control_

_I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_

_And the stars look very different today »_

_Extrait de « Space Oddity » de David Bowie_

Il n'était pas rare qu'à St Brutus, les gardiens cumulent les dépendances aux psychotropes en tous genres : allant des analgésiques narcotiques du type méthadone et morphine pour pallier une santé déclinante, jusqu'aux stimulants psychomoteurs de type amphétamine pour tenir la distance avec des gamins qui n'étaient jamais en reste.

Certes ils devaient passer des testes médicaux mais un petit bakchich* y aidant, leur dossier était toujours _clean_.

Ces gardiens avaient l'habitude de leur raconter des fables assez hallucinantes sur divers sujets allant de la Reine d'Angleterre adepte du lancer de poids à leur désir profond d'incendier St Brutus avec eux à l'intérieur afin de faire un bon barbecue.

Cependant, Harry avait toujours plus ou moins pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique intrinsèquement liée à l'atmosphère sinistre du lieu. Il ne pensait certainement pas qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vérité universelle.

Il avait encore tant à apprendre.

Ou peut-être était-ce de l'humour vu que les autres rigolaient avec plus ou moins de conviction.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence alors que Harry mangeait des yeux l'horizon sans fin. Tout était démesurément grand ici. Il n'y avait pas de barrières. Harry se surprit à sourire secrètement à la vue des maisons isolées du reste de l'humanité, il s'imaginait bien vivre dans ce type d'endroit loin de tout, à élever des moutons et faire du fromage. C'était une perspective d'avenir tout à fait honorable.

Le soleil était tombé derrière l'horizon et il devait être dans les dix-neuf heures.

Quand Harry se dit qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à bon port, il distingua des lumières signalant qu'une agglomération n'était plus très loin.

C'était un hameau perdu au milieu de la campagne écossaise, où Lupin les conduisait. Ledit hameau était en fête si on tenait compte des banderoles et autres décorations qui illuminaient le village comme à Noël, et il était complètement désert.

Au vu de l'heure tardive les gens devaient sûrement être en train de se régaler d'un délicieux souper. Le ventre de Harry gargouilla de plus belle.

Lupin les surprit en brisant le silence qui régnait dans le minibus - et ce depuis que Granger avait cessé de commenter le paysage.

« Ceci est Pré-Au-Lard, le plus grand village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. »

Cette fois, seule Granger se força à rire et se tut. Harry reconsidéra sa théorie une nouvelle fois.

Le minibus traversa le village et se retrouva de nouveau au milieu de nulle part sur une route cahoteuse, non bétonnée. Ils étaient tous très stressés - Harry était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire un scénario des plus sordides : Granger avait les yeux écarquillés et jetait des coups d'œil à la ronde à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage à la rationalité, Bulstrod et Thomas partageaient la même expression les sourcils froncés et Finch Fletchley dont Harry ne pouvait distinguer le visage battait frénétiquement la jambe.

Lupin semblait au premier abord assez inoffensif mais que savaient-ils de lui? De plus, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette école.

Au détour d'un virage, leur nervosité s'évapora lorsqu'ils aperçurent un véritable château. Cela ne pouvait pas être...

« Et voici Poudlard. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? »

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Lupin.

Thomas jura et Harry fut parfaitement d'accord.

C'était grand. Non. Gigantesque. Colossal. Monstrueux. Titanesque. Et autres synonymes.  
Il y avait des tours, des tourelles et mêmes des enceintes de fortification. Il était sorti tout droit de l'époque médiévale, un anachronisme en pierre. Et ceci n'était que la partie immergée de ce que l'obscurité voulait bien leur révéler. Il n'osait imaginer la chose dans son ensemble, en plein jour.

Il n'y avait pas de parking là où Lupin gara le minibus,juste les immenses grilles du château. Il les invita à descendre :

« Laissez vos valises, le personnel s'en occupera», ajouta t-il.

Ils descendirent effectivement, même si Harry ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de laisser son maigre sac à dos. Mais il ne voulait pas faire la forte tête, aussi fit-il comme les autres, et replongea ses mains dans ses poches.

Il y avait une légère brise glacée qui les fit frissonner de concert.

Ils échangèrent des regards de circonstance en emboîtant le pas de Lupin qui se dirigeait vers le château, et pour la première fois, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre.  
Ils étaient tous dans la même galère.

C'était positivement étrange qu'ils soient aussi peu pour une rentrée, ou peut-être étaient-ils seulement le groupe venant de Londres?

Malgré les doutes, la nature franchement suspecte de leur situation, Harry refusa de se laisser impressionner, il se tenait aussi droit qu'il était humainement possible et marchait sans hésitation. C'était ainsi qu'il concevait les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, avec fatalité et dignité. C'était la droiture de son dos, sa fierté qui faisaient qu'il tenait toujours debout malgré un karma de merde.  
Et le fait qu'il soit un brin givré aussi.

La nature humaine étant ce qu'elle était, Harry sentait les autres se rapprocher de lui. Ils avançaient en groupe compact.

Le château était tellement imposant qu'il paraissait proche, en réalité ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver devant les grandes portes de l'école, entre-temps ils se frigorifièrent complètement.

Lesdites grandes portes, ornées de multiples gravures difficilement cernables durant la nuit, s'ouvrirent toutes seules - _"portes automatiques"_ murmurait Granger - libérant ainsi de l'air chaud et un lointain bruit d'une centaine de gamins chahutant. Ils se détendirent légèrement, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans un film d'horreur de série Z.

Avec un sourire d'encouragement, Lupin les invita à entrer.

A l'intérieur une sorte de grand hall donnait sur des couloirs, portes et escaliers et qui semblait avoir été dessiné par un architecte n'ayant aucun sens de l'harmonie.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir l'origine du bruit de fond, il s'agissait d'une grande porte close encadrée par des armures de chevaliers médiévaux. Mais Lupin ne les guida pas de ce coté, ils les fit traverser le hall et embarquer dans un des couloirs, recouverts de tableaux peints.

La première fois que cela arriva, Harry crut à un des fameux effets d'optique à la Granger, mais lorsqu'un second tableau lui sourit et que Finch Fletchley poussa un petit cri, Harry se remémora ce que Lupin avait dit : _"École de sorcellerie", "village sorcier". _

Il sentit une faiblesse au niveau de ses genoux et une terreur indicible au creux du ventre. Dans quel guêpier s'étaient-ils fourrés?

Granger l'avait attrapé par le bras et se tenait juste dans son dos, il ne dit rien. Il pouvait également sentir l'épaule de Finch Fletchley se coller à la sienne. Thomas échangea avec Harry un regard inquiet, sa mâchoire serrée et sa posture volontaire montrait qu'il gardait le sens de la réalité et Harry sentit instinctivement en lui un allié sûr.

Bulstrod pour sa part n'était pas sur le même plan astral qu'eux. Elle suivait de très près Lupin et regardait toutes les bizarreries du couloir avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que de peur. Cela permit à Harry de conserver la tête froide, avec son impressionnante présence, Bulstrod était un garde-fou assez convainquant.

Au détour d'innombrable couloirs, à travers lesquelles les guida le pas mesuré et confiant de Lupin, ils arrivèrent en face d'une tapisserie représentant un paysage d'été et Harry distinguait clairement les épis de blés bouger comme des vrais.

Lupin releva la tapisserie derrière laquelle se trouvait une porte de bois noir laqué qu'il ouvrit et par laquelle il entra. Harry échangea un nouveau regard avec Thomas et après un signe de tête entendu, ils entrèrent derrière Bulstrod qui ne les avait pas attendue.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une pièce ronde relativement grande au mur de pierres noires avec au sol de grand tapis jaune pisseux, deux cheminées se trouvaient diamétralement opposées, et juste en face de la porte d'entrée deux escaliers qui descendaient Dieu savait où, en enfer sans doute. Plus rien n'étonnait Harry désormais.

Il se dégagea de la prise de Granger et de Finch Fletchley pour s'installer autour de la petite table ronde qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et où Bulstrod avait déjà posé son solennel postérieur.  
Thomas et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

Le pauvre Finch Fletchley allait littéralement se faire dessus si cela continuait alors que Granger perdrait sûrement l'esprit.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche sur le point de briser enfin le lourd silence quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Finch Fletchley ne fut pas le seul à sursauter.

Une femme à la silhouette petite et replète entra, le pas pressé, le nez en l'air. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur rose, un _nœud_ dans ses cheveux bruns, rose également.  
La pièce était mal éclairée aussi était-ce sans doute à cause de cela qu'elle paraissait avoir une tête de crapaud. Ou était-ce simplement une injustice de Mère Nature.

Elle vint se placer à distance de Lupin, comme si ce dernier dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

En guise de salut elle les arrosa de mépris. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un quart de seconde sur Harry avant de glisser sur les autres. C'était plus que du mépris : du dégoût.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

« Je suis Dolores Ombrage, la Représentante Officielle du Ministère de la Magie, Inspectrice Générale de l'Enseignement et Coordinatrice des Affaires M.B, également appelé _Né Moldu. _

Elle savait qu'elle utilisait des termes qu'ils ne saisissaient pas mais elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et d'expliquer, de même qu'elle ignora ostensiblement la main timidement levée de Granger.

- Vous êtes là aujourd'hui parce que vous avez été repéré par le Ministère de la Magie, comme étant apte à faire de la magie.

Elle plissa les yeux en ajoutant :

- Cela ne veut, évidemment, pas dire que vous êtes des sorciers bien sûr...

- Excusez-moi?

C'était Granger qui l'interrompait, sa voix était l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ombrage la fusilla du regard.

- Vous ai-je autorisés à parler?

- Non, mais je...

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Son ton était sec et cassant. Harry jeta un regard noir à Ombrage qui agitait un bâton de bois en les toisant de haut.

Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas besoin de moult explications. Ils étaient manifestement des rebuts de la société aux yeux de cette femme, qui devait être une _"sorcière"_ et qui avait l'habitude du pouvoir.

Il n'aimait pas son attitude à l'égard de Granger qui n'était qu'une une gamine ordinaire qui voulait comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Bulstrod et Thomas affichaient la même frustration. Finch Fletchley était partagé entre la nausée et la colère sourde, à l'instar de Harry.

- Vous devriez être reconnaissant à l'égard de Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie Tom Riddle qui vous offre une chance _inespérée_ d'accéder au monde de la magie. En effet, en intégrant la noble et prestigieuse Institution de Poudlard, vous allez apprendre à canaliser cette magie et à la brider, afin qu'elle ne se manifeste plus. Une fois cela fait vous pourrez reprendre votre vie de Moldu. Ainsi à l'issue de ces deux années d'études vous vous engagerez, par un contrat écrit, à ne plus l'utiliser sous n'importe quel prétexte ; consciemment ou non. Si les termes du contrat sont rompus, il y aura des conséquences juridiques pouvant aller de l'amande à peine de prison.

« Mais avant d'en arriver là, vous suivrez un enseignement à Poudlard, qui sera équivalent en tout point à celui dispensé par n'importe quelle école Moldue, avec en supplément les cours de Gestion de Magie. Le règlement de l'école vous sera indiqué par Monsieur Lupin. Je tiens néanmoins à insister sur l'interdiction d'entrer en contact avec les autres élèves qui _eux_ sont des sorciers. Si vous les ennuyez, ils ont le droit de vous jeter des sorts sans qu'ils en soient fautifs. Ceci veut dire qu'il vous est fortement déconseillé de vous aventurer en dehors de votre salle commune.

Elle indiqua la salle ronde avec son bâton.

- Vous y prendrez vos repas et vous y travaillerez. Les dortoirs se trouvent ici.

Elle indiqua les escaliers derrière elle.

- Au terme des deux années d'enseignements, vous obtiendrez un diplôme reconnu par le Ministère de l'Éducation Moldu. Enfin, vous aurez le droit à une sortie à Édimbourg par mois. Vous êtes invités à rester en contact avec votre monde, mais en aucun cas, il ne vous est permis de parler du monde sorcier. Rompre le secret, c'est s'exposer au châtiment de l'exil, avec une mémoire complètement effacée. Ne sous-estimez en aucune façon la puissance de notre service de renseignement. Nous savons absolument _tout_. »

Elle balaya la table d'un sinistre regard. Ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air.

Pendant tout le temps où Ombrage faisait son discours, Lupin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les dents serrées, le regard fixe et le visage fermé.

« Si vous avez des questions, Monsieur Lupin fera de son mieux pour y répondre. A défaut, faites suivre un courrier au Service des Affaires M.B au Ministère de la Magie et nous nous empresserons d'y répondre. »

Si ça ce n'était pas du sarcasme grinçant...

Harry pouvait sentir l'air vibrer. Ces camarades partageaient le même sentiment d'humiliation et de totale haine à l'égard de la grossièreté et de la condescendance de ce personnage.

Elle leur adressa un dernier petit sourire satisfait avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Harry repensa à St Brutus, ce n'était pas si différent.

_TBC..._


	4. Chevaliers de la table ronde et Merlin

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.

**Bêta :**Duncan

**Eve of Destruction**

**Chapitre 4**

_Les chevaliers de la table ronde et Merlin._

Harry se sentait nauséeux.

Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de rendre sa coiffure encore plus chaotique, puis sur son visage comme pour faire disparaître le mal être. Sur le coup, quand cette montagne de nourriture s'était présentée sous ses yeux sa pensée avait abdiqué, il n'était qu'un estomac affamé de toute une vie de privation.

Harry massa avec son poing la douloureuse pression que son copieux repas exerçait sur son estomac. Malgré son état, il ne pouvait regretter. Après tout ce matin encore, il avait déjeuné avec deux toasts grillés froids, et de l'eau chaude marron vaguement apparentée à du Earl Grey.

On pouvait dire que la nourriture de Poudlard était du grand luxe – même si le fait qu'elle apparaisse de nulle part était franchement flippant. Il ne regrettait pas son choix contrairement à ses camarades de chambrée qui avaient exprimés plutôt leur mécontentement, surtout Thomas ; Finch Flechley c'était une autre histoire.

Harry se rallongea dans son lit – le matelas était d'un tel confort, ç'en était indécent - et se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspire, expire. Il n'allait certainement pas céder à la pression et vomir. Ce serait un sacrilège. Tous ces succulents mets finir dans les toilettes...

Bien sûr Harry se contenta de manger les choses qu'il connaissait : poulet et pâtes, ce fut suffisant. Les autres firent la fine bouche, trop occupés à s'apitoyer sur leur propre sort. Picorant et triturant la sacro-sainte nourriture avec leur fourchette.

Le silence s'était installé depuis que Lupin s'était excusé et les avait lâchement abandonnés. Évidement Granger ne put s'empêcher de le briser :

« Est-ce que cela signifie que, vous aussi, vous faites péter les micro-ondes et autres appareils électriques ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse, à l'assemblée.

- Seulement quand je m'énerve, répondit Harry, aussi surpris par sa réponse que les autres.

Granger lui sourit timidement, Harry se renfrogna, irrité contre lui-même.

C'était à cause de la nourriture.

Il plongea sa tête dans ses épaules et s'employa à avaler autant de nourriture que son estomac était prêt à en supporter. Harry ne s'était jamais réellement posé de question sur cet état de fait. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que c'était bizarre, et alors? Sa vie était en soit une anomalie dans le cosmos. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Et s'il s'était aventuré à comprendre cette bizarrerie, il aurait certainement perdu le peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

Granger continua sur sa lancée, avec une assurance renouvelée :

- Donc nous sommes des sorciers...

- Nous ne sommes _pas_ des sorciers, la contra sévèrement Thomas, c'est ce que l'autre, Omphage, a dit.

- Ombrage, corrigea Finch Flechley, absent.

- Mais Lupin nous avait mis en garde, _quoi qu'on nous dise,_ nous sommes des sorciers, tu te souviens? C'est ce qu'il a dit!

Avec son imparable argument d'autorité, Granger campait sur ses positions aussi buté qu'une mule qui refuse d'avancer. Mais Thomas se montra étonnamment enflammé sur le sujet.

- Qu'est ce qu'on sait d'eux? Ces sorciers? Je veux dire que c'est complètement surréaliste et louche qu'un monde où des tableaux animés puissent exister à l'insu de six milliards d'individus*. C'est manifestement un monde replié sur lui-même et secret qui ne laisse rien filtrer et refuse même de nous laisser entrer. Je ne sais pas... Est ce que ça vaut le coup de se faire appeler « sorcier »? Pour moi, c'est non, j'aurais préféré rester chez moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

La harangue de Thomas ne surprit pas Harry et elle l'aurait même influencée s'il avait eu un foyer chaleureux où rentrer. Mais en ce qui concernait Harry, si c'était pour être traité comme un étron, autant que cela se passe dans un cadre pittoresque, avec un étalage baroque de bouffe, comme à Poudlard. Thomas était un type particulièrement sensé pour son âge, pensa Harry en mâchant distraitement sa énième cuisse de poulet.

- Et tu as vu comment l'a regardée Ombrage? Lupin, je veux dire. Il n'avait pas la cote, continua Thomas.

- Moi non plus, je ne pense pas qu'on est quelque chose à voir avec ces gens, ils vont simplement nous guérir.

Finch Flechley avait repris des couleurs et l'air moins pâlot, son idée le réjouissait.

- Guérir de quoi? Questionna Bulstrod.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, sa voix était aussi calme et posée qu'un nid de frelon.

- T-Tu sais, si tu es ici c'est que tu sais. Toutes ces choses qui arrivent autour de nous. Sans qu'on n'y soit pour rien.

Un nouveau silence.

- Pourquoi cela serait une mauvaise chose ? Intervint Granger, pensive. C'est un pouvoir qui vient de _nous_. Et il y a d'autres personnes comme nous, ici présentes autour de cette table, et même des zens qui semblent avoir bâti une civilisation autour de cette capacité. Imazine, si on en devenait maître, ce qu'on pourrait faire...

- Qui te dit qu'on serait capable de la maîtriser? Cette chose est mauvaise ! Elle ne fait que du mal ! Insista Finch Fletchley.

Le teint de Finch Fletchley devint rosâtre et ses yeux humides. Harry détourna les yeux, n'ayant pas envie d'assister à ce spectacle.

Il réfléchit néanmoins à sa propre expérience. Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'avoir fait du mal à quiconque avec sa bizarrerie, magie, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait. Sauf les cheveux de son institutrice de petite section qui avaient changés de couleur, mais ce n'était pas grave.  
OK, disons que l'épisode où la tante Marge avait inexplicablement enflée comme un ballon, quand Harry avait douze ans, pouvait compter. Mais il avait amplement épongé sa dette à St Brutus.

- Mais si on apprend à l'utiliser, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle fasse du mal, argumenta Granger.

- C'est une question de choix, très juste, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Ils crièrent de surprise en parfaite unisson et à sa plus grande honte, Harry aussi.

Mais c'était légitime, Dumbledore était apparu de nulle part et se tenait près de leur table un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.  
Le cœur battant un peu trop vite, Harry fusilla le vieux du regard. Puis il se rendit compte que les autres étaient encore terrifier, ils n'avaient jamais vu le directeur.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonsoir. »

Il les salua en adressant à chacun d'entre-eux un sourire. Il portait une espèce de cape d'un bleu profond tachetée d'étincelantes pierres violettes. Il avait l'air bien plus grand et majestueux dans ces nippes.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir pris au dépourvu. Je suis le Directeur de cette école : Albus Dumbledore.

Si Granger en fut vaguement rassurée, Thomas, Finch Fletchley et Bulstrod n'en devinrent que plus suspicieux.

Harry se resservit distraitement de la mousse au chocolat (il en était à sa quatrième et n'était pas près d'arrêter en si bon chemin).

- Je vous prie également de m'excuser de n'avoir pu vous accueillir en personne...

- Vous aviez les vrais sorciers à accueillir, c'est compréhensible. _C'est une question de choix._

Harry tomba en totale admiration devant le cran et le sens de la répartie de Bulstrod.

Mais Dumbledore loin d'être embarrassé eut un éclat d'humour dans les yeux, il sourit même.

- En effet, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, mais sachez également que les finalités d'un choix ne se mesurent pas à ses conséquences premières, Mademoiselle Bulstrod.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha à comprendre ce que que l'autre débitait. Il constata aussi du coin de l'œil que Bulstrod était toujours sur la défensive, ses yeux plissés en témoignaient, même si elle paraissait étonnée qu'il la connaisse personnellement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, bienvenue ! Bienvenue dans ce monde.

Harry n'était pas dupe.

Avec ses sourires, la chaleur qu'il dégageait au sens littéral – les feux de cheminée s'étaient allumés et la pièce était devenue plus lumineuse depuis qu'il y était entré – Dumbledore était un vieux loup. Il était évident qu'il voulait à tout prix leur confiance, quitte à jouer sur des cordes usées. Les flics usaient de techniques similaires quand ils voulaient obtenir quelque chose.

Et Harry s'était presque laissé rouler ; comment ses parents auraient-ils pu être heureux dans un tel endroit?

- Vous avez encore tellement à apprendre et à découvrir déclama Dumbledore avec emphase... Le professeur Lupin m'a fait part du discours d'entrée en matière que vous a fait Madame Ombrage. Elle vous a brossé un tableau bien sombre de l'avenir qui vous attend.

Dumbledore marchait lentement autour de la table. Des sucreries en tous genres apparaissaient alors qu'il caressait la table du bout des doigts. Il leur adressa un nouveau sourire.

Ses longs doigts noueux et ridés emprisonnèrent un bonbon sur la table avec un geste d'invitation dans leur direction, mais aucun d'entre-eux ne bougea - sauf Harry qui l'imita immédiatement.

Quand le gentil flic offrait une clope il fallait la prend, pas faire le dur à cuire. Harry avait appris tout cela en regardant la télévision dans la salle commune de St Brutus, les jours de pluie.

Le vieux reprit, le ton posé :

- Vous est-il déjà arrivé de visiter un parent ou un ami très malade? Avez-vous remarqué combien il pouvait se montrer méchant et cruel lorsqu'il était mal en point?

Quel était le rapport? Ombrage n'avait certainement pas l'air malade. Carrément le contraire. Les bonbons étaient étranges et délicieux.

Alors que chacun autour de la tablée tentaient de décrypter le sens de ces paroles, Granger leva la main.

- Mademoiselle Granger?

- J'ai des questions sur ce qu'a dit Madame Ombrage. Elle n'a pas été très explicite.

Elle était aussi prudente qu'un chat échaudé. Dumbledore n'avait guère quitté son sourire digne d'un habitué à la mari.

- « Moldu » et « M.B » sont _a priori _des synonymes, que signifient-ils au juste?

Harry observa avec attention le visage de Dumbledore, à la recherche de ce que ses mots n'exprimaient pas. Il remarqua ainsi que le sourire de Dumbledore n'était jamais égal. Il y avait de fines modulations dans la contraction de ses yeux, qui changeaient la nature de l'expression. Comme à ce moment précis, le regard qui devient sérieux. Il n'y a rien de léger dans la réponse qu'il adressait à Granger malgré la présence du sourire.

- Ces termes n'ont jamais été synonymes, ne le seront jamais. « Moldu » désigne une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. « _M.B* » _est une invention du Ministère de la magie pour désigner les sorciers nés dans une famille moldue. Ce terme a malheureusement également une connotation péjorative...

Aucun d'eux n'osa poser la question, ayant encore en tête l'expression de profond dégoût que leur avait adressé Ombrage.

Granger s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

- Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de signer le contrat dont a parlé Madame Ombrage?

Dumbledore avait fixé Granger avec une attention soutenue, comme s'il la voyait sous un nouvel angle. Bulstrod s'était appuyée sur ses coudes, comme pour mieux écouter la réponse.

- Personne n'ira à l'encontre de votre volonté tant que je serais directeur de cette école.

- Mais si c'est votre Ministère qui s'en occupe, j'imagine que cela n'est pas dans votre domaine de compétence, intervint Bulstrod.

- Vous êtes intelligente Mademoiselle Bulstrod, aussi vous savez pertinemment que les pouvoirs d'une personne ne se limitent pas à son domaine de compétence – en disant cela l'ombre de Dumbledore parut manger leur table.

- Et si on veut rentrer chez nous, ne rien avoir à faire avec tout ça? Et si on veut juste vivre une vie normale?

Il y avait du désespoir dans la voix de Thomas.

- Monsieur Thomas, vous êtes du genre à prendre à cœur les paroles de votre ami malade, n'est-ce pas? Vous devriez pourtant savoir que lorsqu'il vous montre cet aspect sombre de lui, c'est en vérité la maladie qui parle par son truchement.

Harry n'appréciait pas la façon qu'avait le vieux de noyer le poisson dans les eaux troubles de la métaphore.

- Vos cours commencent après demain, un emploi du temps vous sera transmis au petit déjeuner de demain.

Il avait pris un ton plus professoral.

- Nous ferons une mis au point concernant le contenu du programme d'ici un mois. Entre temps, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte vous est ouverte - vous saurez où elle se trouve dès que le professeur Lupin vous aura fait visiter le châteaux demain. En attendant, bonne nuit. »

La tête contre la cuvette des toilettes Harry s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas été assez fort et tout ce qu'il avait mangé s'était réincarné tristement.

Heureusement qu'il avait subtilisé des cuisses de poulet, qu'il avait cachées dans un tiroir de son chevet.

Il se releva, difficilement, chancelant un peu, et rejoignit le lavabo où il se rafraîchit. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer son reflet dans le miroir. A l'instar de l'ombre de Peter Pan, son reflet faisait comme bon lui semblait faisant fi de toutes les lois de la physique et autre conneries.

Dumbledore l'avait retenu après avoir envoyé les autres se coucher.

Il lui avait donné une bourse pleine de fric : des livres sterling et des grosses pièces d'or. Ainsi qu'un paquet qui devait contenir son uniforme - Harry ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert.

Dumbledore lui avait également raconté qu'à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de différenciation entre les sorciers, qu'ils étaient tous égaux. Il avait dit cela avec des yeux de vaincu.

Et Harry avait compris que quelque chose de terrible se cachait derrières les non-dits du vieux.

Harry avait écouté, il n'avait pas posé de questions parce que chez les Dursley et au Centre il avait retenu la leçon ; il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait pour argent comptant.

Même s'il en mourait d'envie. Même s'il se demandait pourquoi une nouvelle fois Dumbledore l'avait pris à part. Que voulait-il de lui?

Pourquoi Harry Potter?

_TBC..._

* Les anglophones l'auront compris en English ça le rend vachement mieux, M.B = Muggle Born = Né Moldu et M.B = Mud Blood = Sang-de-Bourbe. Je trouve l'ambiguïté de l'appellation tout à fait machiavélique. Et le ministère joue sur ça, bien sûr.


	5. Oh Girl !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel. Le titre est une référence à la chanson des Beatles éponyme.

**NdA :** Vous avez sous les yeux une version éditée et nettoyée, avec quelques changements mineurs.**  
**

**Bêta : **Duncan

**Chapitre 5**

_Oh girl _

La première pensée cohérente de Harry fut une question : _« D'où pouvait-il_ _lui venir autant d'air pour que son hurlement soit si long et puissant ?_ _» _Il était possible que le type répétait avec soin et régularité pour atteindre un tel niveau olympique.

Le cri s'éteignit pour reprendre de plus belle, encore plus fou et terrifié.

Harry se retourna violemment vers l'origine, et trois pas plus tard il décochait une baffe magistrale à Finch Fletchley, à lui en faire tourner la tête. Avec les yeux révulsés, la bouche distendue en une terrible grimace , Finch Fletchley se tenait la joue d'une main.  
Il ressemblait un peu à Ripley, son compagnon de cellule autiste.

L'atmosphère résonnait encore de l'écho du cri et Finch Fletchley faisait la carpe.

Le silence ne tarda pas être brisé par les pas précipités de Thomas, suivis de Bulstrod et Granger. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre que partageaient les garçons, leur yeux cherchant l'origine de la terreur.

Pour Harry, il n'y avait rien à chercher. Le pauvre bougre de Finch Fletchley était juste un grand passionné des cris, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication aux yeux de Harry. Il s'était mis à crier tout seul, pour rien.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Interrogea Thomas, ses yeux fouillant la chambre circulaire dans laquelle se trouvait un crétin blond au teint livide et à la bouche ouverte, et Harry, penaud.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à la petite assemblée.

Qu'ils s'occupent du fou, ce n'était pas son affaire.

- Sss ... ssson... haletait Finch Fletchley difficilement.

- Respire Zustin. Tu dois faire une crise. Il me faut un sac en papier. Quelqu'un a un sac en papier? Paniquait Granger.

Harry soupira lourdement, jeta un regard en arrière et intercepta le roulement d'yeux de Bulstrod qui était désormais bien plus intéressée par la chambre que par la crise de démence de Finch Fletchley. Il était vrai que la _déco_ était d'un intérêt renversant : trois lits à baldaquins aux teintures de velours marrons et au bois noir, formaient un arc de cercle, avec à leurs pieds des malles à rangement et des tables de chevet à la tête de chaque lit ; au sol, un tapis aussi jaune que celui de la salle commune. Le décorateur était vraisemblablement monomaniaque.

- Ssss...

Les mots étaient bloqués quelque part au fond de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose que suffoquer avec difficulté, pendant que Granger et Thomas cherchaient désespérément un moyen de le calmer.

Harry décida de continuer de vivre sa vie de son côté comme s'il n'était en rien concerné par les événements qui se déroulaient à trois mètres de son dos. Il reprit l'étrange tissu que lui avait refilé Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais connu une telle texture semblable à de l'eau, sans parler de la couleur, indéfinissable.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ? S'agaçait Thomas.

- Son putain de corps a disparu ! Hurla enfin Finch Fletchley.

Harry se retourna vers les autres.

Finch Fletchley le pointait d'un doigt accusateur alors que Granger se demandait quoi penser, que Bulstrod le fixait avec avidité - semblant attendre qu'il se dissolve – et que Thomas était figé dans l'incompréhension.

- Zustin... commença Granger avec une main qui s'approchait de l'épaule de Finch Fletchley pour le ramener sur Terre.

- C'est vrai ! Je le jure !

Il se releva se dégageant de son emprise paternaliste.

- Sa tête était en train de flotter comme un lampion et le reste de son corps avait DISPARU !

Il faisait de grands gestes désarticulés avec ses longs bras dégingandés.

- Insinuerais-tu que j'ai une tête de lampion ? Siffla dangereusement Harry.

L'hystérie prégnante de Finch Fletchley se dégonfla aussi sec.

Et dire que la journée avait à peine commencé et déjà les ennuis pleuvaient.

- Oui ! Enfin, non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin !

Sous la pression des multiples regards qui convergeaient dans sa direction, son visage luisait délicatement – délicatement quel nanti – Finch Fletchley tira sur le col de sa chemise.

- Ce que j'ai vu, c'est ta tête qui était en train de flotter, détachée du reste du corps !

- C'est quoi ce charabia? C'est une façon sophistiquée de dire que je n'ai pas la tête sur les épaules, que je suis fou ?

Acculé, Finch Fletchley, s'agitait de plus en plus, s'étouffait à moitié de peur et de frustration. Puis, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ce que Harry tenait dans les mains.

- C'est ça ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Tu l'avais mis, et tu avais disparu ! Vas – y recommence tu verras !

Les autres regardaient le tissu, Harry fixait les yeux fous de Finch Fletchley qui l'imploraient. Se retenant de soupirer, il se plia sans broncher à la requête.

Il jeta donc sur ses épaules l'espèce de cape que lui avait remis Dumbledore, se sentant pour le coup vaguement ridicule.

En fait, ce qui le prit le plus par surprise, ce fut Granger qui jura en zozotant de sa voix aiguë, parallèlement aux autres réactions moins choquantes : l'écho de jurons de Thomas et les différentes folies qui brillaient dans les yeux de Bulstrod (intérêt malsain) et Finch Fletchley (hystérie fébrile).

- Je vous l'avais dit !

Harry baissa les yeux à l'endroit où les regards se donnaient rendez-vous. Son corps avait disparu, il mit dubitativement ses mains, sous le tissu, devant lui.

Elles étaient invisibles.

Il n'entendait plus les voix des autres, alors que tout ralentissait, des battements de son cœur à ses mouvements, car ses pensées avaient dépassé la vitesse de la lumière. Préfigurant la multitude d'usages pratiques qu'il pourrait en faire et s'arrêta sur le principal, la conclusion : _rien n'était jamais gratuit_. Que voulait Dumbledore en échange de _cette arme ? _Parce que c'était effectivement ce que Harry y voyait avec de nombreux avantages défensifs et d'innombrables qualités offensives.

« Tout s'explique !

C'était Thomas qui s'était écrié soudainement. Oui, Harry voulait bien qu'on lui explique, il regardait disparaître et réapparaître la pointe de ses pieds pensif et émerveillé.

Thomas adressa un regard entendu aux autres, et pas à lui. C'était pas bon ça.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-il à Harry, victorieux.

Harry attendit donc, prudent. Il était isolé des autres par les trois mètres de distance et par les yeux accusateurs de Thomas.

Ça sentait le bouc, les emmerdes et St Brutus.

- Tu es avec eux ! Tu es un sorcier comme eux, tu es là pour nous surveiller !

C'était chiant à la fin cet éternel recommencement.

Harry avait lu dans un bouquin à St Brutus, l'histoire de ce mythe grec à propos d'un gars qui avait offensé un Dieu ou un autre et qui s'était retrouvé condamné à rouler une grosse pierre en haut d'une montagne qui retombait le soir avant d'avoir atteint le sommet, le lendemain il devait recommencer.

Harry avait donc cette impression d'être Sisyphe l'éternel bouc émissaire.

L'histoire de Harry le Bouc avait commencé très tôt avec les Dursley où tous les travers de la vie quotidienne étaient de sa faute. Plus tard, à St Brutus, les choses s'étaient calmées, mais les autres gamins avaient senti l'odeur chez ce gosse qui voulait rester en marge. Le gosse en question dégageait un parfum de défiance et de prétention, du coup ça finissait par lui retomber dessus.  
Grand amateur de théorie, Harry avait un jour pensé adapter la théorie de Newton, celle de la gravité universelle, avec pour sujets d'analyse lui-même et les emmerdes.

Donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela soit différent ici.

Il fallait y faire face, aussi Harry se redressa, inspira profondément et fixa intensément Thomas. Au coin des lèvres un sourire – les autres se trompaient ce n'était pas de la prétention, c'était de l'ironie. Ironie de la sempiternelle répétition.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Thomas, sa voix était rauque, le ton neutre.

Finch Fletchley était plongé dans un état catatonique, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'invisible corps de Harry. Bulstrod regardait Harry dans les yeux, et Granger triturait son appareil dentaire avec le pouce semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse en faisant les cents pas.

- Tu travailles pour Ombrage...

- Dean ! Glapit Granger en s 'arrêtant net.

- Tu fait partie de ses services secrets ou je ne sais quoi, continua t-il sans faire attention à l'intervention de Granger. Tu es un mouchard. Tout s'explique, répéta-t-il, ton sac à dos contenant le minimum et Lupin qui te trahit à la gare en te présentant... et tu connaissais le directeur, je l'ai remarqué. Et tu ne dis jamais rien. Et enfin ce ..._truc_. Ça se tient. Tu bosses pour eux !

Harry soupira, retira ledit _truc _et le balança sur le lit. Est-ce que cela valait le coup de répondre? Il s'attendait à des attaques plus véhémentes. Si cela plaisait à Thomas de penser que Harry surveillait ses faits et gestes, il n'allait pas lui ôter ce plaisir. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans des explications qui ne regardait que lui comme pourquoi avait-il si peu de d'affaires. Et quant au reste... Harry n'en savait pas plus que lui.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il finalement.

Il attrapa la cape noire qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit après le petit-déjeuner et que Granger et Bulstrod portaient : c'était _ça_ l'uniforme.

De toute façon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, le retour de la suspicion, du mépris et finalement de la haine. Il fallait consommer le divorce le plus rapidement possible. Il s'était cru pendant un instant appartenir à un groupe de naufragés, l'unité ne pouvait durer.

- C'est la démonstration la plus bancale que ze n'ai zamais entendu, s'exclama Granger la spécialiste de la rupture du silence pesant. Ze ne crois pas que Harry – Harry tiqua quand elle prononça son nom – soit ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas plausible, surtout avec cette histoire _de truc_.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de toucher le tissu. Elle le mit autour de ses épaules et Harry put constater combien c'était étrange une tête qui flotte, Finch Fletchley avait raison : on aurait dit un lampion.

- Où est ce que tu as eu ça Harry? Demanda-t-elle franchement curieuse.

Elle levait les yeux pour le regarder, elle était tout près de lui et portait l'objet du délit. Ses yeux marron étaient profondément ancrés dans les siens, ce n'était pas juste une question. C'était une main tendue, timide, incertaine.

Harry savait se qu'il se passait, il était en général assez doué pour comprendre les intentions des gens.

Même s'il ne savait pas toujours comment réagir.

Pouvait-il accepter cette main tendue de Granger? Pourquoi pas?

- Dumbledore, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Aucune idée.

- C'est peut-être un héritage insinua Bulstrod.

Son sourire était mystérieux. Elle cachait manifestement quelques chose, c'était peut-être elle le mouchard que Thomas cherchait. Elle n'était pas surprise par la magie et elle défiait ouvertement Dumbledore. Harry se garda bien d'évoquer ses considérations à voix haute.

- Si Harry voulait nous espionner avec ce euh... _truc_, il ne nous l'aurait certainement pas montré et que ze sache ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas avoir une valise pleine à craquer, elle avait mis une certaine condescendance dans ces derniers mots.

Thomas fronçait des sourcils. Il n'était pas convaincu par Granger.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, » réitéra-t-il furieusement avant de tourner les talons et de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.

Finch Fletchley observa quelques secondes à travers Granger avant de sortir à la suite de Thomas.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec elles.

Granger ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix de Lupin qui venait d'en haut l'interrompit.

C'était l'heure de la visite guidée de Poudlard.

Et donc ils cavalèrent les tortueux couloirs, montèrent et descendirent les marches sans fin, virent le ciel grisâtre sur une des tours et les murs humides sans tableau dans des cachots.

La voix paisible et tranquille de Lupin décrivait et racontait les unités des diverses ramifications. Selon lui tous les passages qu'il leur montrait étaient liés.

Harry était vaguement intéressé, il se demandait l'intérêt d'une telle visite, vu que Ombrage leur avait _fortement déconseillé_ de s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Il n'avait pas terminer de se formuler cette pensée quand Granger et Bulstrod ralentirent le pas – et vu que depuis le début de la visite elles marchaient à ses côtés, il ralentit inconsciemment aussi.

« Ta cape, murmura Granger, ze sais pourquoi Dumbledore te l'a passée.

Harry aussi, il s'en doutait sombrement.

- Il veut que tu t'appropries le château, donc la magie. On en a parlé hier avec Millicent. On pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et que Dumbledore nous offre un choix.

Bulstrod s'appliquait à avoir l'air fascinée par le décor.

- Le choix de...

- Devenir des sorciers malgré l'interdiction. Par nous-même. C'est ce que z'ai compris. Millicent aussi. Et la cape qu'il t'a donné en ai un autre signe.

C'était ce que Harry refusait de comprendre. Il était venu à Poudlard pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à St Brutus c'est-à-dire : une éducation qui le conduirait à un petit job pour payer sa subsistance et vivre à l'abri du reste du monde.

L'idée d'apprendre la magie était dangereuse, elle sous-entendait la possibilité d'un avenir différent de celui qu'il s'était toujours représenté. Cette idée portait en son sein un poison mortel. L'espoir. Et c'était parce que Harry était profondément pessimiste qu'il arrivait à accepter la merde.

Le reste de la visite se fit en silence, Harry ne répondit rien à Granger, elle n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon.

Le plus curieux, ce n'était pas les tableaux animés, ni les armures qui respiraient, sifflaient et répondaient malgré le vide qui les habitaient. C'était l'absence d'élèves dans cette école, ils les entendaient toujours, comme un lointain écho, mais ils ne les voyaient jamais. Harry soupçonnait Lupin de les faire passer délibérément par des endroits où il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry ne savait quoi en penser.

D'après Ombrage les autres gamins avaient le droit de leur _« lancer des sorts »_ aussi surréaliste que pouvait l'être la formule ne pouvait être prise à la légère. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Lupin les protégeait en les cachant?

D'habitude, Harry avait un bon sens de l'orientation mais le château était un véritable labyrinthe. Il faudrait des mois, si ce n'était des années pour le connaître vraiment. Mais puisque ils n'auraient essentiellement cours que dans une salle concomitante de leur salle commune cela n'avait pas grand intérêt.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent enfin des âmes. Des sorciers.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe composé d'un adulte et d'un troupeau de gamins qui devaient avoir dix-onze ans, une classe.

Certains d'entre-eux les regardaient avec curiosité mais la plupart faisaient comme s'ils ne les remarquaient pas. L'adulte, le professeur les observait curieusement.

Il salua Lupin d'un signe de tête, les sourcils se touchant presque, et invita ses gamins à entrer dans la salle dont il tenait la porte.

Le type était plutôt petit, ventru, large d'épaules et arborait une abondante moustache rousse impeccablement coupée qui contrastait avec le désert crânien.  
Une fois tous les gamins dans la salle, il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire plastique aux lèvres.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là Professeur Lupin? La visite de M.B? Sa voix était sirupeuse, ses manières proprettes.

Son regard buta sur Bulstrod, il semblait qu'elle faisait cet effet à tous les hommes. « Moldus » ou sorciers.

- En effet, Professeur Avery, répliqua poliment Lupin.

- N'oubliez de leur faire visiter l'extérieur du château, c'est là que c'est le plus beau. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, il disparut dans sa salle de classe.

Granger se plaignit que ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient fait qu'une visite superficielle d'après Lupin.

Bulstrod et Granger s'étaient lancées un regard de connivence. Ces filles préparaient un coup et Harry en serait, les grandes instances avaient déjà décidé malgré lui.

Thomas et Finch Fletchley avaient fait la visite en silence, se tenant ostensiblement à l'écart de Harry et des filles.

Thomas avait quand même fini par parler, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à trembler de froid sous les coups rageurs du vent glacé.

« Il y a des gens qui volent à cent mètres d'altitude sur des Bon Dieu de balais.

Après avoir tous douté de sa santé mentale, ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

Et il y avait effectivement des gens qui volaient. Sur des balais. C'était à la fois grotesque et incroyablement fascinant.

- Ça a l'air danzereux, protesta faiblement Granger, songeuse. »

Ils restèrent là à la lisière d'un grand parc et pas loin du stade étrange avec des anneaux et des types qui volaient.

Harry, qui avait été privé de la vue du ciel pendant cinq ans, regardait ces types libres d'atteindre les nuages, avec un serment au fond de sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin qui se tenait discrètement en arrière, il semblait déposer un regard triste et désolé sur eux, quand il remarqua Harry il détourna les yeux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Granger reprit Harry à part, seule cette fois.

« On est dans une école, il y a donc forcément une bibliothèque.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile? Qu'on peut apprendre la magie dans un livre?

Granger parut offensée.

- Ne sous-estime _zamais_ la puissance d'un livre, Harry.

Harry n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec la familiarité de Granger mais il ne dit rien.

- Dis, peut-on utiliser ta cape ? »

Et voilà comment ça lui retombait dessus ! Malheureusement pour lui, Harry partageait le même vice que Granger : la curiosité.

En effet, cette force était plus forte que le désir d'une vie rangée, plus immédiate que de futures désillusions. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il voulait comprendre dans quoi il s'était embarqué.  
Et surtout, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était toucher le ciel sur un putain de balais. Même si pour cela il devait coaliser avec d'improbables alliés.

_TBC..._


	6. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.  
La chanson appartient au merveilleux groupe Zebda !

**Bêta :** Duncan

**Chapitre 6**

_**Bad Boy**_

_« Comment ça ! J'ai pas ma place à ce point !_

_Je me vais m'en faire une avec les poings _

_car mon ventre déjà criait famine_

_je finis par avoir mauvaise mine_

_oui, j'ai fait l'effort pour me sortir du ghetto_

_mais je me suis entendu dire « c'est trop tôt »_

_pour toute caresse j'ai goûté au bâton_

_alors quand on me touche moi je hausse le ton_

_devenu susceptible comme un hibou_

_m'a fallu mettre la terre entière à genoux_

_c'est moi la teigne, c'est moi le sauvageon_

_c'est moi le méchant, c'est moi le polisson_

_je suis un mauvais garçon »_

**Extrait de « Sheitan » de Zebda**

Sa respiration saccadée et son cœur qui jouait sur un air délirant à la Keith Moon*, étaient les seules choses que ses oreilles percevaient.

Harry courait comme un dératé, avec devant lui le balancement anarchique de la tignasse nébuleuse de Granger, soutenue par la silhouette élancée et souple de Thomas. Ce dernier jetait des regards épouvantés en arrière, avant d'accélérer de plus belle.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et semblables en tout point les uns et les autres. Harry n'en voyait pas la fin, ils étaient perdus, avec la mort aux trousses, plus précisément des fantômes.

Il ne savait pas où était Bulstrod et Finch Fletchley, et en fait il s'en fichait à ce moment précis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'_ils _leur voulaient non plus.

Harry, Granger et Thomas avaient croisé deux de ces créatures translucides dans le couloir où se trouvait leur salle de classe. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement, suivi de la réalisation et tout s'était précipité. Granger avait hurlé et Thomas s'était mis à courir. Harry avait naturellement suivi le mouvement, la tête vide et les jambes dopées à l'adrénaline.

Dans leur folle course, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une issue. Harry entendait se rapprocher l'écho des voix familières de leur colocataires invisibles : les sorciers qu'ils ne voyaient jamais.

Thomas ouvrait la voie, Harry couvrait les arrières en faisant tomber de temps à autre des armures pour ralentir leur poursuivants, chose vaine au demeurant, compte tenu de leur inconsistance matérielle. Harry n'entendait pas le vacarme mais il distinguait avec une exceptionnelle acuité, les expressions de surprise et d'agacement sur les diaphanes visages, et sur leurs lèvres remuer des appels muets.

Toutes bonnes et mauvaises choses ayant une fin, Harry atterrit dans une masse molle et chaleureuse, faite de membres, d'os et d'odeur puissante.

Il ne comprenait que vaguement ce qui s'était passé : Granger et Thomas s'étaient arrêtés net, et Harry leur était rentré dedans.

Ses oreilles, avec le choc se remirent en marche; il entendait de nouveau le silence qui régnait.

Puis l'explosion de rire.

Harry se releva avec peine, distinguant petit à petit ce qui l'entourait c'est-à-dire une assemblée d'adolescents, portant les mêmes capes qu'eux, de tout âge, morphologie et taille de nez, pas plus différents qu'eux, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient secoués par l'hilarité.

Il aida Granger à se remettre sur pieds. C'était sur elle qu'il avait buté. Elle était essoufflée, les joues cramoisies et sa terreur avait laissé la place à l'embarras. Thomas pour sa part tentait de se dégager tant bien que mal de la masse informe noire dans laquelle il était rentrée, c'était un jeune sorcier aux cheveux blond sable dont le nez entretenait une relation intime avec le sol.

Harry se retourna vers les fantômes, il les entendait maintenant :

« Vous n'avez rien? »

OK. La menace perdait de sa force quand les rires fusaient de toutes parts et que ladite menace arborait une mine de sincère affliction, assaisonnée d'une pointe de pitié.

« C'est comme les tableaux, c'est normal ici _ça, _marmonna Granger.

Lupin aurait dû les prévenir songeait Harry vaguement hargneux. Il se massa le poignet endolori par la chute, puis passa une main dans sa nuque humide de transpiration, n'accordant qu'un intérêt limité au spectacle qui l'entourait.

- On devrait retourner à la salle commune, ajouta Granger, sur le qui-vive.

Harry acquiesça, il se retourna pour s'engager dans le couloir sombre d'où ils étaient venus et que les fantômes avaient déserté, préférant s'employer à converser avec les jeunes sorciers. Mais Granger retint la manche de Harry, et ce dernier pivota sur lui-même pour constater que Thomas avait trouvé le moyen de s'attirer la colère du type qui lui avait servi de carpette et qui se dégageait violemment de Thomas.

- Ne me touche pas !

Le cri résonna dans le silence qui s'installa. L'atmosphère avait changé, il n'y avait plus de moquerie, juste une tension sourde et suintante.

Un malaise parcourut l'assemblée comme un frisson, Harry remarqua que les jeunes gens qui la composaient se jetaient des regards inquiets.

Le petit blond, qui devait avoir dans les quatorze-quinze ans, se nettoyait fébrilement, et arborait un air vindicatif. Il jeta à Thomas un regard mauvais. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, confus, face à la réaction disproportionnée.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus...

L'enjeu était de mettre les voiles le plus rapidement possible avant que les choses ne se gâtent.

- Dean ! Pressa Granger, allons-y !

- Désolé vieux, s'excusa Thomas, avant de les suivre.

Des ricanements parcoururent l'aile gauche de l'assemblée avant que le petit blond ne les interpelle.

- Hé, toi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Harry, Granger et Thomas se retournèrent de concert vers lui. Il avait les joues légèrement rosés, et Harry remarqua qu'il serrait et desserrait son poing de façon compulsive.

- Il s'est excusé ! Protesta Granger.

- Qui t'a donné le droit de me parler M.B ?

Et Harry eut l'image en tête de Ombrage. Il sentait monter en lui un relent de colère, pour qui se prenait ce gamin?

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! Intervint Thomas.

- Et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire !

- On va tous rester raisonnable, et...commença Granger avant d'être interrompue par l'aile gauche de l'assemblée.

- Montre leur Baddcock !

- Vas-y Malcolm ! »

Bande de sales gosses... C'était ses camarades sans doute, qui l'encourageaient. Harry se prépara à la bagarre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il avait sous le nez un bâton de bois tendu par une main tremblante.

Pourquoi lui? C'était Thomas le fautif, et Granger avait renchéri.

Pourquoi est-ce que ledit Malcolm Baddcock s'en prenait à _lui_?

Harry sentit crépiter de la chaleur du bout du bâton. Lupin les appelait « baguettes » et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en toucher aux dernières nouvelles – c'était Ombrage qui leur avait fait un nouveau speech avant leur premier cours, trois semaines plus tôt.

Trois semaines durant lesquelles ils apprirent à _fermer les portes des énergies fluctuantes _dixit Burbage, leur professeur de Yoga ou de Gestion. Selon l'avis de Harry, ces cours étaient de la grosse connerie.  
Ils n'y faisaient rien de concret, ils restaient simplement allongés sur des petits tapis jaunes, pour apprendre à inspirer et à expirer.

Durant ces cours Harry ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour dormir et ce n'était pas la voix monotone de Burbage qui l'en empêchait. Quant à Granger, elle y était étonnamment silencieuse, elle expliqua une fois à Harry qu'elle en profitait pour retracer la carte de Poudlard dans sa tête, les chemins qu'ils avaient appris à connaître durant leurs escapades nocturnes. Bulstrod pour sa part faisait la gueule pour changer, et Thomas s'appliquait à faire de son mieux même s'il commençait à manifester un certain scepticisme quant à la méthode (Harry l'avait entendu en discuter avec Finch Fletchley). Enfin ce dernier, était le plus enthousiaste durant ces cours.

Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de voir un sorcier faire de la magie. Lupin jamais. Dumbledore et Ombrage à de très rares occasions.

Aussi Harry ne sous-estimait pas la menace.

Il était plus grand que le blond, de quinze bons centimètres. Le gamin devait lever sa main. Harry observa la taille de la baguette, une vingtaine de centimètres.

Harry sut instinctivement ce qu'il allait faire, c'était un duel, même si l'autre était armé.

Le tout était une question de rapidité et de timing. Harry ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à deux fois.

Il agit ainsi avec une grande lenteur : pencha la tête sur le côté, respirait profondément, en gardant le rythme de son cœur à des battements rapides mais non chaotiques.

Il observa attentivement le gamin. Son nez était bien trop petit pour son visage, son teint était irrégulier et marqué de tâches de rousseur. Sa bouche se contractait et se décontractait nerveusement. Et dans ses yeux marron clair dansait la peur de celui qui est acculé. Manifestement le gamin ne voulait pas être là, encore moins être confronté à cette situation. Cela rassura Harry en quelque sorte, c'était plus la pression des autres que la véritable haine qui l'animait, il lui sembla moins dangereux.

La faille se présenta quand le gamin cligna des yeux sous la pression de l'observation à laquelle le soumettait Harry et à un mouvement dans l'assemblée, qui le déconcentra une fraction de seconde.

Harry se lança.

D'un pas il s'était rapproché, son bras gauche avait attrapé la main qui tenait la baguette et son poing droit alla faire connaissance avec le petit nez de Malcolm Baddcock. Ce dernier cria plus de surprise que de douleur, se prit le visage dans une main alors que Harry en profitait pour déloger d'un habile coup d'index et de pouce, la baguette magique.

Il y eut un mouvement de recul dans l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, Baddcock recula et trébucha sur son postérieur.

Et à ce moment précis Harry comprit pourquoi on refusait de leur donner des baguettes. Il sentit l'énergie que Burbage voulait qu'il enferme circuler dans ses doigts, sa main, dans son bras, dans son épaule. Il sentait le pouvoir qui habitait Harry. La magie. La baguette lui permettait de sentir sa présence en lui.

Ce n'était plus une abstraction, née d'un lointain souvenir, c'était réel et c'était maintenant qui la ressentait intensément.

Sa décision - qu'il avait commencée à regretter, de rechercher un moyen de s'approprier la magie avec Granger et Bulstrod, et qui l'avait conduit à trois nuits d'errance dans les labyrinthes du château à endurer l'invasion de son espace vital sous une cape par les deux filles - s'était renforcée. Il en voulait plus.

Il la fit tourner lentement entre ses doigts, et il remarqua également que le temps semblait s'être figé. Les sorciers le regardaient avec une certaine crainte, alors que Baddcock était tout bonnement affolé. La partie gauche de l'assemblée qui criait au massacre quelques minutes auparavant, avait la main prête à dégainer comme dans un western.

« C'est ça le problème avec vous les sorciers, murmura Harry.

Il était certain qu'il avait l'attention de tous et le pouvoir qu'il sentait en lui le grisait suffisamment pour jouer au plus malin.

- Il suffit qu'on vous enlève _ça _- Harry agita la baguette- et vous n'êtes plus rien.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, rends-la moi !

C'était Baddcock qui se relevait.

- Harry... supplia Granger derrière lui, elle devait être effrayée par la tournure des événements.

- Potter ! Ce n'est pas la peine, allons-y! Siffla Thomas dans le même ton.

- Je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je faisais ça?

Harry fit mine de casser en deux le bâton.

- NON ! Hurla Baddcock.

- Laissez-moi passer ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Elle appartenait à un grand type, du genre playboy sorti d'un magazine de midinette, qui s'était frayé un passage dans la foule, et c'était sans doute à lui que Harry devait la déconcentration du petit blond.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?

Il était plus âgé, portait un badge avec un P. sur sa cape. Lupin leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de préfet, Harry n'avait pas écouté l'explication parce que juste avant il avait écouté l'énoncé en détail du règlement intérieur.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident? Ils m'ont agressé et volé ma baguette !

Baddcock s'agitait furieusement et postillonnait quelque peu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Granger avec véhémence.

Et les deux voix se mélangèrent dans un indicible chaos pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

- Un peu de calme, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il ne haussa pas le ton mais la fermeté de sa voix imposa le silence.

- Je vois. Tout d'abord, vous autres, vous avez certainement cours, dispersez vous ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle.

Il s'adressa à l'assemblée qui se dissout étonnamment vite.

- Et toi, tu vas gentiment me donner ça, quémanda-t-il à Harry. Elle n'est pas à toi, je suppose?

- Il l'a faite tomber, Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour rendre la baguette.

- Ce n'est pas vrai répéta Baddcock. Ce type est complètement cinglé ! Il veut détruire ma baguette !

Le préfet regarda Harry d'une façon incongrue, qui pour le coup, le déstabilisa un peu. Il avait un sourire étrange aux coins des lèvres qui apparut aussi vite qu'il disparut.  
Il tendit la main et Harry n'insista pas, il lui rendit à regret l'objet.

- On peut y aller? Demanda timidement Granger.

- Non, NON ! S'écria Baddcock. Ils doivent être punis pour l'outrage que j'ai subi.

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme Baddcock ! S'impatienta légèrement le préfet.

- Tu es préfet Diggory, c'est ton job ! Tu devrais le faire avec plus de sérieux si tu ne veux pas qu'on se plaigne de toi...

La menace à peine déguisée ne perturba pas l'air tranquille du dénommé Diggory.

- Et tu l'expliqueras comment au conseil d'administration de l'école que tu as perdu ta baguette en face d'un garçon désarmé?

Baddcock s'étouffa avec l'air qu'il inspirait. Il arracha sa baguette des mains de Diggory et la serra avec force dans sa paume, il tremblait entièrement de rage et d'humiliation. Harry était vaguement désolé pour lui.

- Baddcock... menaça Diggory.

L'autre était extrêmement tendu, Harry s'attendait au pire.

- Malcolm Baddcock, veux-tu arrêter de te conduire en rustre? Tu fais honte à ta maison. Vas en cours, ordonna une voix traînante.

Le type qui venait de parler, se détacha du groupe de parasites qui n'avait pas écouté l'ordre de dispersion de Diggory. Harry l'avait déjà remarqué, il avait une couleur de cheveux peu commune : un blond presque blanc.

En réponse Baddcock se redressa instinctivement et baissa les armes. Il n'attendit pas pour prendre congé, sans un regard en arrière.

Le type au cheveux blond blanc, balaya Harry du regard de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui adresser un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé, puis avec ses gens, il disparut dans un couloir.

Le hall, où ils se trouvaient, était désormais complètement désert, même les fantômes étaient partis.

- Je vous raccompagne? » Proposa Diggory avec un sourire.

_TBC..._

**Note :**

* Keith Moon : le Batteur des The Who ! Culte !


	7. The man in black

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.

L'extrait utilisé en tête de chapitre est la composition de ce cher Johnny Cash.

**Bêta :** Duncan

**Note : **Je mérite les tourments de l'enfer pour mettre une année entière à poster.

**Chapitre 7 **

The Man in Black

_« Well, you wonder why I always dress in black_

_Why you never see bright colors on my back _

_and why my appearance seems to have a somber tone _

_Well, there a reason for the things that I have on »_

Extrait de « Man in Black » de Johnny Cash

Trois semaines et demie auparavant, Harry avait été entraîné à la recherche d'une bibliothèque pleine de livres sur la magie. L'idée de Granger.

Il demeurait sceptique quant à la méthode.

Déjà la bibliothèque aurait dû leur être présentée lors de la visite guidée faite par Lupin. Toutefois, Harry concédait que, si on ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent de la magie, il était parfaitement plausible qu'elle leur soit cachée.

Lupin, dans tout cela, avait son rôle à jouer et Harry avait du mal à le cerner, à le placer.

Autant il y avait ceux dont l'allégeance ne faisait aucun doute, comme Ombrage ou Dumbledore, et d'autres comme Lupin, dont l'ambiguïté était tout bonnement déconcertante. Il était celui qui les avait introduits dans le monde sorcier, en leur affirmant qu'ils en faisaient partie, mais ses prises de position n'étaient jamais claires.

La première sortie clandestine avec les filles, ils l'avaient orchestrée secrètement pendant les cours de Lupin. Ils avaient convenu que la nuit serait propice à la promenade. Et, en effet, ils ne rencontrèrent personne.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs deux heures durant, se perdirent encore une heure avant de retrouver la route de leurs dortoirs. Ils convinrent de recommencer la semaine suivante et, entre-temps, de connaître un peu mieux le château en journée.

Néanmoins, avec les cours et les devoirs à rendre, cela prit plus de temps que prévu. Les deux autres expéditions furent toutes aussi infructueuses.

Par ailleurs, ils avaient oublié de prendre en considération Finch Fletchley et Thomas qui, malgré leur silence, étaient d'une curiosité mal déguisée quant aux agissements de Harry et des filles.

Granger avait décidé très tôt de ne pas les inclure dans leur quête; ils n'étaient pas intéressés par la magie comme eux. Bulstrode avait appuyé l'idée, Harry s'était rangé à la majorité.

Il avait appris à connaître Granger. Elle était intelligente. Non, plus que ça. Elle était une brillante analyste de l'information et avait la capacité à se concentrer sur sa tâche que Harry n'hésitait pas à qualifier de obsessionnelle. Son appréhension du monde et des choses étaient particulières, elle les voyait en perspective, douée pour faire des plans, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, c'était de l'ordre clinique, du savoir pur.

Harry avait remarqué qu'elle parlait au final assez peu d'elle, ce qui était le comble puisque elle avait tendance à parler plus que de raison. En ce sens, elle était comme Harry, Bulstrode ou encore Finch Fletchley et Thomas.

Aucun d'entre eux n'étalait sa vie d'avant Poudlard, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Leur discrétion sur le sujet laissait pas mal de place à l'imagination, mais Harry préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus, chacun ses fantômes après tout.

Ainsi, Granger voulait à tout prix devenir une sorcière, tout comme Bulstrode, et chacune avait ses propres motivations, qu'elles taisaient. Et il en était de même pour Harry.

Il voulait du pouvoir, il voulait être capable de s'affranchir de ce que des gamins comme Malcolm Baddcock ou encore Ombrage et son Ministère de la Magie pensaient être le mieux pour lui.

Ils étaient comme les Dursley, St Brutus ou Dumbledore, ils voulaient agir et décider à sa place. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé ce fait comme un problème jusqu'alors ; ça n'avait pas de réelle importance.

Maintenant, c'était devenu contraire à ce que Harry voulait. Il voulait voler, il voulait retoucher une baguette et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Cette décision, il l'avait prise trois semaines après son entrée à Poudlard, la nuit même de son affrontement avec Baddcock, alors que le sommeil lui faisait défaut.

Le dîner de cette nuit-là avait été substantiellement le même que celui des autres soirs : abondance de nourriture avec Harry qui tentait de trouver le juste équilibre entre orgie et ascèse, ce qui était loin d'être évident.

Un silence d'après-cataclysme régnait, mais ce fut Bulstrode qui le brisa :

« C'était qui, l'Apollon qui vous a accompagné ? Avait-elle demandé.

Granger s'était empressée de répondre, un sourire en coin :

- Cédric Diggory, il est préfet en chef. Il nous a tiré d'affaire tout à l'heure. »

Et Granger s'appliqua à expliquer dans tous les détails leur mésaventure, depuis les fantômes jusqu'à l'intervention de Diggory. Elle avait toujours cet air un peu idiot quand elle prononçait son nom. Harry aurait levé les yeux au ciel si cela avait été dans son caractère. Il se contenta de l'observer et de lui jeter un regard blasé.

Elle s'interrompit dans son récit pour froncer les sourcils avant de l'observer, entre reproche et appréhension.

« Harry, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure -

- C'était dingue. Mec, tu es totalement cinglé, intervint Thomas.

Thomas avait à peine touché à son assiette, à laquelle il jetait un regard contrit.

- Je ne dirais pas « cinglé » mais « inconsidéré », on aurait pu avoir de graves ennuis, continua Granger.

Harry enfourna une patate furieusement dans sa bouche pour éviter une réponse pas très polie. OK. Il admettait qu'ils avaient raison : Harry était cinglé, il faisait des trucs dans ce genre assez souvent, ça ne lui posait aucun problème d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il les avait impliqués, et ça le gênait.

Une fois sa patate écrasée et avalée, il répondit :

- Le gars n'allait pas nous laisser partir sans avoir fait valoir ses droits d'emmerdeur, fallait s'affronter.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet, s'exclama Granger raisonnablement, comme si elle parlait à un gosse.

Harry ne supportait pas ce ton, il garda son calme et engloutit une seconde patate.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de vouloir casser sa baguette.

Harry avala, il n'avait pas bien mâché, ça passait mal. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de lui répondre.

- Je n'allais pas le faire, c'était du bluff. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, quand il avait le pouvoir entre ses mains, il voulait le garder. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Néanmoins les yeux de Granger s'illuminèrent à sa réponse, soulagée.

Thomas n'avait pas levé la tête de son assiette, ses sourcils n'avaient pas changé de place, toujours aussi froncés.

Plus tard, après que le dîner avait été digéré, les devoirs terminés, et juste avant qu'ils ne descendent dans leur dortoir respectifs, Lupin était venu les voir. Tout d'abord, il demanda pardon pour ne pas les avoir prévenus pour les fantômes, et continua sur sa lancée : ils devaient être plus prudents. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Diggory soit dans les parages. Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard s'attarda sur Harry. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, et pinça sa bouche. Il ne dirait rien, il ne dirait rien.

Quand il se prépara à tirer les tentures de son lit pour dormir, il constata que Thomas se tenait à deux pas de son lit, la main sur sa nuque – Harry avait appris à associer ce tic nerveux à Thomas.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant partout sauf Harry.

« Euh, je voulais dire... commença -t-il.

Harry attendit, il remarqua que Finch Fletchley les regardait sans gêne tous les deux, dans son pyjama de coton fait sur-mesure. Harry portait le tee-shirt St Brutus à l'envers, pour cacher l'insigne et un caleçon informe. Il avait hâte d'aller faire un tour à Édimbourg, histoire de remplacer ses vêtements de loqueteux par quelque chose de plus respectable.

- C'est que... enfin...

Il semblait hésitant.

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des tas d'histoires à se raconter. A moins que...

OK. _Ça,_ c'était nouveau. Harry se sentit lui-même un peu nerveux.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de continuer. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Thomas leva les yeux et le regarda un instant avant de s'éclaircir de nouveau la gorge.

- Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sincèrement dé-

- J'ai dit que c'était OK. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, coupa Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa main sur la tenture de velours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thomas se sentait si mal, au point de tenir à se faire pardonner auprès de Harry. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Harry lança un nouveau coup d'œil à Thomas, celui-ci affichait un léger sourire incertain. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Et bien, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry ne tiqua pas quand il l'appela par son prénom. Il avait presque l'habitude avec Granger. Mais Granger était d'une familiarité indécente avec tout le monde.

Il referma brusquement le rideau et s'allongea dans son lit pour regarder le plafond.

Cette nuit-là, il comprit qu'il lui faudrait plus que des livres pour apprendre la magie : ils auraient besoin de baguettes.

Lupin était en retard.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Granger le fit remarquer à voix haute au cas où aucun d'entre eux ne s'en serait rendu compte. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, aussi attendirent-ils.

Vingt minutes après l'heure du début du cours, Granger se leva.

« Quelqu'un devrait prévenir Dumbledore. »

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le bruit de la porte qui s'était ouverte brusquement, laissant apparaître dans l'entrée un homme en noir.

L'apparition sortit Harry de son état d'hébétude. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour l'observer. Cette dernière était constituée d'une tonne de tissu sombre qui semblait l'envelopper et déborder sur l'espace qui l'entourait, comme un coloriage d'enfant.

Ces cheveux de jais, mi-longs et graisseux, ressemblaient à un casque, qui encadrait un visage jaunâtre dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs ; enfin, l'énorme nez projetait une ombre menaçante sur une bouche aux lèvres résolument pincées.

Tout en lui criait à la franche hostilité, que Harry avait appris à associer à Ombrage. Sauf que l'hostilité du gars était directement rivée sur lui, Harry Potter, tranquillement assis au fond de la classe.

Les yeux noirs comme des meurtrières le visaient_ lui_ et personne d'autre. Harry se rappela sa profonde nature de bouc émissaire. Ce type avait un radar et l'avait repéré d'entrée de jeu.

Sauf que ni Lupin ni même Dumbledore n'étaient là. Personne ne pourrait le protéger du sorcier.

Harry avait toujours sa langue et ses poings.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour, j'assure les cours aujourd'hui, monsieur Lupin étant dans l'impossibilité de s'en charger.

Ils se lancèrent des regards prudents, personne n'osant demander pourquoi. Même Granger avait appris à ne pas poser de questions dans ces moments-là.

L'homme en noir leur demanda de prendre leur livre d'histoire, sa voix était aussi sèche qu'un coup de fouet.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la Guerre Froide ? Vous, au fond !

Harry cligna des yeux lentement, ses soupçons prenant une forme attendue. Mais il fut sauvé par une personne inattendue.

- Monsieur, Professeur – Thomas se ratatina à peine quand l'homme en noir tourna son inquiétant regard vers lui – nous n'avons pas étudié cette partie.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, et c'est une chose très commune que je demande. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la Guerre Froide ? Renouvela-t-il à l'attention de Harry.

Ce dernier ne voyait pas d'autre issue à part répondre, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, sauf ce qu'il avait appris en regardant des rediffusions de vieux documentaires sur la BBC.

- Euh, c'était une guerre entre les États-Unis et la Russie.

L'homme en noir sembla satisfait de l'ignorance de Harry. Il afficha un sourire torve dévoilant des dents jaunes irrégulières.

- Typique : vous grandissez dans le monde moldu et vous en ignorez jusqu'à son histoire.

L'homme en noir fit quelques pas dans la salle avant de venir s'appuyer sur le devant du bureau. Il les toisa de toute sa hauteur, puis son regard s'enfonça dans celui de Harry.

- Vous apprendrez qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une guerre ouverte, que ses protagonistes étaient les États-Unis et l'Union Soviétique, qu'il s'agissait d'un affrontement idéologique entre deux super-puissances au sortir de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, un affrontement entre deux idéaux économiques et sociétaires, deux modèles de vie moldu exclusifs.

« En outre, quand je dis qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une guerre, j'entends qu'il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement armé direct mais qu'il y a eu une guerre psychologique, basée sur la course à l'armement, la propagande et la terreur indicible de l'arme atomique. Et que les répercussions se sont faites ressentir sur l'ensemble de la planète, aujourd'hui encore.

Ses yeux quittèrent Harry pour un tour d'horizon. Il y avait quelque chose qui gênait Harry chez ce type, il semblait vouloir dire bien plus que ce qu'il ne disait et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. C'était vaguement frustrant.

Quand il reprit la parole, l'homme en noir était derrière le bureau professoral, son ton était didactique, la leçon avait commencé. Harry se concentra pour ne pas perdre le fil.

Harry gribouillait des bonshommes bâtons, l'air absent.

« Harry ! »

Il leva la tête vers Granger, elle lui jetait un regard qui en disait long : _travaille,__ bon sang. _

Harry regarda son livre de math, il ne comprenait pas et ça l'ennuyait de rester concentré sur un problème qui lui échappait.

Il se serait volontiers désisté de cette session de travail collectif, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, à part rester assis autour de la table ronde et bûcher.

À la fin de la journée de cours, aucun d'entre eux ne savait le nom de l'homme en noir, ce dernier ayant volontairement omis de se présenter. Et nul n'avait eu assez d'audace, ou même l'envie d'interroger ce dernier sur son identité.

Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Lupin, mais, vu l'état assez misérable du type, des problèmes de santé n'étaient pas à exclure, malheureusement.

_Tu parles d'une équipe de bras cassés,_ songea amèrement Harry.

Il tenta de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur son devoir : il devait finir avant le dîner. Ce soir, Harry, Granger et Bulstrode étaient de sortie.

Harry n'avait pas dit aux filles que ses idées quant à l'obtention de la magie avaient évolué, qu'elles s'étaient radicalisées.

Il ne savait encore à quel point il pouvait leur faire confiance, ni à quel point Granger et Bulstrode le soutiendraient.

Il savait en l'occurrence qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle commune à minuit.

C'était toujours un moment délicat pour Harry, qui devait faire attention à Thomas et Finch Fletchley.

Il prit son temps, se déplaçant avec précaution, évitant de justesse de trébucher sur une des monstrueuses chaussures de Finch Fletchley – qui, en plus d'avoir de grand pieds, laissait systématiquement traîner ses chaussures partout, ce qui agaçait infiniment Harry.

Arrivé en haut, il vit que Bulstrode et Granger l'attendaient. Bulstrode affichait son habituelle mine morose et Granger commença d'emblée à parler :

« Tu as bien fait attention ? Ce soir, on va tenter d'aller au nord-ouest vers le couloir que l'on n'a pas encore essayé, celui avec les tableaux de nature morte. »

Harry acquiesça et souleva le Truc, il se mit en-dessus, très vite les filles le rejoignirent, c'était un moment pénible pour Harry – sans oublier que le Truc était bien trop petit, on voyait leurs pieds, mais en raison de l'obscurité et des couloirs déserts, cela ne les avait vraiment jamais gênés.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, laissant tomber la tapisserie aux épis de blé, qui dansaient au rythme du vent.

Ils ne tardèrent à sortir de leur zone autorisée, dont la limite était la fin du couloir de leur salle commune et de leur salle de classe.

C'était Granger qui les guidait, elle avait fait les plans de leurs explorations et s'appliquait à découvrir de plus en plus de _terra incognita._

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir concerné mais Harry remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

C'était Bulstrode. Elle était très tendue. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son attention était rivée sur un point derrière eux.

Avait-il été suivi ? Repéré ?

Granger aussi s'arrêta, ils se retournèrent doucement vers l'intrus.

C'était un chat.

Un chat dont la fourrure était aussi sombre que les habits de l'homme en noir ; ses yeux brillaient follement dans l'obscurité.

Le chat les avait _vus_.

Après leur bévue avec les fantômes, Lupin s'était appliqué à leur énumérer toutes les créatures qui vivaient dans le château. Harry se rappelait qu'il avait fait mention d'un chat, celui du gardien, un chat dont il fallait se méfier. Mais ce n'était pas le même, il était censé être gris.

Et Harry doutait que les chats puissent changer de couleur. C'était juste un autre chat.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, ce chat était bizarre. Peut-être que tous les chats du monde sorcier étaient comme ça ?

« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive, murmura fiévreusement Bulstrode, avec une expression erratique.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux. » Répondit Granger sur le même ton.

Harry préférait ne pas suivre un chat, c'était stupide et il n'avait rien à y gagner, si ce n'était de se perdre.

Il haussa les épaules pour Granger qui attendait sa prise de position. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois, c'était assez déconcertant au début. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis, mais il s'y était fait.

Mais Bulstrode n'écoutait pas, elle était hypnotisée par l'animal.

« Allons-y !

- Millicent, non ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! Siffla Granger en la retenant par le bras.

Cette dernière la fixa puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Très bien, grogna-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, elle avait abdiqué bien trop facilement, elle en ferait à sa tête dès que Granger regarderait ailleurs; comme Harry, elle préférait ne pas avoir à supporter ses jérémiades.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir avec le chat qui les suivait de loin, silencieux et qui disparaissait dans l'ombre de temps à autre. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ne supportait pas que cette bestiole les observe, tapie comme un prédateur.

Ils découvrirent au bout du couloir une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Ils firent demi-tour, testèrent encore deux autres couloirs avant de se décider à rentrer. Une nouvelle mission échouée.

Le chat avait disparu quand ils avaient atteint leur couloir.

Ils entrèrent, Bulstrode la première, visiblement irritée.

Harry laissa entrer Granger, mais avant de la suivre, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule : il vit le chat, du moins, il vit ses yeux briller dans le noir, rivés sur lui.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes, son impression se renforça. Il se gifla mentalement, se rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat.

Il finit par le quitter du regard et entrer dans la salle commune, faisant bien attention à refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, il vit que les filles étaient toujours dans la salle commune et qu'elle n'étaient pas seules.

Thomas était assis sur la table ronde, les bras croisés, il les regardait un à un, son regard marron s'enfonça dans celui de Harry.

« Elle était sympa votre petite promenade? »

_TBC..._


	8. Stuck in the middle with you

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel.

L'extrait utilisé en tête de chapitre est la propriété des Stealer Wheel.

**Bêta : **Duncan

**Chapitre 8**

Stuck in the middle with you

_« Trying to make some sense of it all,_

_But I can see that it makes no sense at all »_

_« Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,_

_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you. »_

Extrait de "Stuck in the middle with you" des Stealer Wheel

« J'attends. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dehors à cette heure de la nuit? »

Il fronçait les sourcils, prêt à en découdre.

« Et vous avez pris _le Truc_, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? » Accusa-t-il.

Harry gratta sa pomme d'Adam, tenant le Truc d'une main qu'il ne voulait pas dissimuler derrière son dos, comme un voleur.

Granger se racla la gorge. Ce fut Bulstrode qui répondit, et elle ne cacha pas sa frustration :

« C'est pas tes putain d'oignons, Thomas ! Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon : retourne te coucher et oublie ce que tu as vu cette nuit.

- Il en est hors de question !

Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus, il se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Insista-t-il.

- Dean, tu ne peux pas savoir, intervint Granger.

Elle se tenait droite, ses mains étaient serrées en poings.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou non. Je veux savoir ce qui vous prend de vous balader la nuit. Dans quoi est-ce que vous vous êtes embarqués?

C'est qu'il était têtu, le garçon.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? Demanda Harry en avançant vers lui.

Il dépassa Granger qui fit mine de vouloir attraper Harry par le bras, il l'évita et vint se positionner juste en face de Thomas. Il remarqua, et pas pour la première fois, combien Thomas était grand : Harry devait lever la tête.

Thomas l'observa, sa mâchoire était serrée. Il avala difficilement et hocha la tête.

- Nous cherchons un moyen d'apprendre la magie, révéla Harry, un sourire goguenard aux coins des lèvres.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'employa à étudier le défilement des émotions sur le visage de Thomas. Il y avait de l'horreur, de la terreur et autre chose.

- C'est de la folie, murmura -t-il. Vous risquez...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tous savaient ce qu'ils risquaient : prison, amnésie et autres joyeusetés, mais ils n'avaient rien à perdre - du moins c'était le cas pour Harry.

Thomas les scruta à tour de rôle, puis se mit à faire les cents pas. Harry pivota sur lui-même pour voir Bulstrode dévisager Thomas, quand elle se sentit observée, elle tourna son attention vers Harry. Elle ne dévoilait rien. Quand elle retourna à l'observation de Thomas, Harry nota qu'elle affichait de la curiosité. Granger était aussi fébrile que Thomas, elle avait son pouce coincé dans son appareil dentaire, et réfléchissait sans doute à un plan pour les tirer de cette situation.

Harry s'assit sur la table, à l'endroit où Thomas s'était tenu auparavant.

Ce dernier continua son petit manège pendant un bon moment, avant de s'arrêter net, entre Harry, Granger et Bulstrode.

« C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda -il.

- Le plan... ? Granger était désarçonnée, elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Comment allez-vous apprendre la magie?

- Oh...

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle le regardait avec attention, tout comme Bulstrode et Harry.

Thomas attendit, les bras croisés. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur Granger, il avait dû comprendre que c'était elle, le cerveau de l'opération.

- On cherche une bibliothèque, dit-elle prudemment.

Une expression presque comique passa sur le visage de Thomas. Harry ne réprima pas un sourire narquois.

- C'est un plan pourri.

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé, des livres?

Cette fois, Granger était scandalisée.

- Les livres peuvent nous servir ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu as peut-être une autre idée? Demanda calmement Bulstrode.

- Demander à quelqu'un ? Proposa Thomas en soupirant lourdement.

Fatigué, il décroisa les bras pour se gratter l'oreille.

Harry avait aussi pensé à cette solution, mais il ne faisait confiance à personne.

- Qui ? Interrogea Granger en avançant également.

Elle s'installa à côté de Harry sur la chaise, ils l'imitèrent tous, chacun prenant place autour de la table ronde.

- Lupin ? Avança Thomas, peu convaincu.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, trancha Bulstrode.

- Et bien... Dumbledore.

Harry haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Thomas n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux.

- Il perdrait son job.

- Revois tes priorités, Granger, on a bien plus à perdre et c'est lui qui a sous-entendu qu'il nous protégerait.

Il y avait un truc qui clochait, une idée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Dumbledore ! Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Granger, en proie à une grande excitation.

Elle les regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns qui semblaient vouloir se décrocher de leurs orbites. Elle avait fait le même lien que Harry. Thomas et Bulstrode aussi, leurs visages le montraient clairement.

- Il doit discuter de l'enseignement, vous croyez que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire depuis le début?

Cela n'étonnerait pas Harry, il avait déjà classé Dumbledore dans la catégorie « vieux manipulateur ».

- Quand est-ce que cela doit avoir lieu ? Intervint Harry.

- Il avait dit un mois après la rentrée, c'est-à-dire que ce sera dans quatre jours, après la sortie à Édimbourg.

Un silence suivit la remarque de Granger.

Est-ce que cela était possible ? Avaient-ils vraiment compris ce que le vieux voulait dire ? Ou était-ce une extrapolation de leur part ? Toujours était-il que cela semblait à Harry une possibilité bien plus réelle d'apprendre la magie que de chercher en vain une bibliothèque.

Après encore un moment où ils discutèrent de la plausibilité de cette idée, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, mais pas avant que Thomas ne leur fasse comprendre que, la prochaine fois qu'ils envisageaient de se faire une promenade nocturne, il fallait faire avec lui.

**o**

Harry avait envie de pisser. Sa vessie semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour se distraire de la voix désagréable de l'homme en noir. Le soleil était couché, les journées étaient très courtes dans cette partie du pays. Il voyait au loin la cime des arbres de la forêt qui marquait la limite entre ciel et terre.

Lupin n'était toujours pas revenu, cela faisait trois jours maintenant.

L'homme en noir était un type réglo. Il avait juste de très nettes tendances sadiques, rien de nouveau pour Harry. Il n'avait aucun problème à supporter ses remarques acerbes et autres piques. Harry se contentait de l'observer de façon la plus neutre possible. Il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu stupide comme ça, mais c'était une bonne façon de battre l'autre à son propre jeu.

L'impassibilité lui permettait de s'en tirer sans répondre aux provocations de l'homme en noir, alors que ce dernier avait la balance du pouvoir de son côté.

Harry remua sur sa chaise, c'était une affaire de secondes maintenant avant la fin du cours. Il commençait déjà à ranger ses stylos et cahiers -courtoisie de Lupin.

Quand l'homme en noir termina, il quitta rapidement la salle, comme il le faisait toujours, sans un regard en arrière, sa cape flottant derrière lui à la Darth Vader.

Harry se dépêcha de faire de même. Il avait une vessie à vider.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir avec Granger qui ne parlait à personne, en particulier du devoir d'anglais à faire, tandis que Bulstrode fermait la porte. Une chose attira son attention : le chat noir.

Il était devant leur porte. Celle de leur salle commune. Assis, il paraissait les attendre.

Bulstrode bouscula Finch Fletchley et Thomas pour s'en approcher. Harry n'aimait pas la bestiole, il la trouvait louche, ce qui était, en soit, suffisamment irrationnel pour qu'il ne partage pas son idée avec les autres.

Bulstrode avançait doucement près de l'animal, pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Harry entendait à peine les mises en garde de Granger, fasciné.

Puis tout s'accéléra.

L'animal qui était resté de marbre face à l'approche de Bulstrode prit la fuite quand elle tenta de le caresser. Et Bulstrode évidemment le suivit.

Harry avait encore un mauvais souvenir de leur dernière course-poursuite.

Il lui emboîta le pas néanmoins, ainsi que Granger, Thomas, et même Finch Fletchley.

Granger appelait Bulstrode qui n'écoutait pas.

L'animal était rapide, et de façon assez surprenante, Bulstrode aussi. Harry regardait son énorme postérieur se balancer.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs qu'ils n'avaient jamais explorés, descendirent des escaliers.

Bulstrode en tête de peloton.

Harry n'était pas très loin, même s'il se demandait faiblement pourquoi il l'avait suivie. Toutefois, il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez l'animal, et que cela risquait de mal se finir s'il n'intervenait pas. Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa course. D'où lui venait ce fichu sens de justicier?

Il entendait les bruits de pas derrière lui. Thomas était juste derrière et Granger continuait de siffler le nom de Bulstrode. Ils ne croisaient personne pour l'instant mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne tombent sur quelqu'un. Et là, les ennuis arriveraient.

**o**

Ils finirent par arriver dans le grand hall d'entrée, ils purent entendre derrière les portes le brouhaha des jeunes sorciers.

C'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages – mais avant qu'il ne finisse de se formuler cette pensée, Harry entendit des voix qui provenaient en grand nombre d'un des couloirs sur sa droite.

Ils allaient être pris. Ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes. Harry accéléra à la suite de Bulstrode qui était déjà sortie du hall par la grande porte, juste après le chat. Harry se demanda follement _comment la porte avait-elle pu s'ouvrir__? _Alors que ses jambes couraient, couraient, que son cœur pompait le sang pour alimenter en oxygène l'ensemble de son corps parcouru par un funeste pressentiment.

Une fois dehors, le soulagement d'avoir échappé aux sorciers ne dura pas, le froid le faucha. Ses yeux, peu habitués à l'obscurité, cherchèrent Bulstrode. Quand il la vit, il s'empressa de la rattraper. Thomas ne tarda pas à le dépasser. Et Harry se disait que, s'ils étaient pris ici, ce serait pire que tout. Ils étaient complètement à découvert.

La silhouette du chat se dirigeait vers la forêt, Harry comprit pourquoi Thomas avait accéléré, il ne fallait pas que Bulstrode y suive le chat.

C'était le chaos, Thomas hurlait désormais le nom de Bulstrode, et cette dernière avait atteint la lisière de la forêt où le chat était entré.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit son nom, se tourna vers eux. Harry ne pouvait distinguer son visage plongé dans l'obscurité.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut-être que ce n'était pas du chat dont il fallait se méfier, mais d'elle. Cette idée disparut quand il entendit Bulstrode paniquer, hystérique :

« JE DOIS LE SUIVRE ! IL LE FAUT ! »

Et surtout, enclin à un désespoir sombrement familier.

Quand elle disparut à son tour dans la forêt, Harry ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, il rejoignit Thomas et ils y entrèrent en même temps.

Le bruit du vent, des arbres et de la nature s'effacèrent, remplacé par un silence oppressant. Cet endroit était malfaisant.

« Où est-elle ? Demandait Granger qui venait de les rattraper, pendant que Thomas appelait Bulstrode.

Finch Fletchley était très pâle, il avait la bouche sèche et grande ouverte, il ne disait rien. Harry ne s'attarda pas, il suivit Thomas qui avait trouvé une piste : Bulstrode qui criait au chat de l'attendre.

C'était de la pure insanité, elle avait pété les plombs - ils avaient tous pété les plombs.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, épié et oppressé dans cette forêt où il n'y avait aucun visibilité.

Aucun moyen de prévenir un danger, ni même de s'en défendre.

« Elle est là ! » Cria Thomas.

Ils la trouvèrent, seule, dans une semi-clairière. Ses cheveux étaient défaits par la course, la cape de son uniforme s'était ouverte sur une jupe qui était remontée jusqu'à ses cuisses. Harry remonta obligeamment son regard sur son visage décomposé. Bulstrode semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Apparemment, ses fantômes l'avaient rattrapée, elle avait fini par craquer.

Harry n'aimait pas être témoin de ce genre de spectacle. Il remarqua que Granger l'avait rejointe et qu'elle lui tenait les épaules des deux mains en lui parlant doucement.

« Millicent, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on retourne au château, c'est dangereux ici. On essaiera d'attraper ce chat une autre fois, si tu veux. »

« Il voulait que je le suive ! » Répliqua-t-elle sourdement.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de Granger, pour observer les alentours à la recherche d'une trace de l'animal.

Harry nota que Finch Fletchley était toujours dans le même état et que Thomas se retenait pour ne pas

exploser, se voulant prévenant.

Harry, pour sa part, n'avait qu'une envie : uriner.

« Millicent je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est qu'un chat ! S'emporta Granger, frustrée.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un chat, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il veut que je le suive, continua Bulstrode.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'interposa Thomas.

- Je- Je ne sais pas !

- Ne mens pas ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre, Thomas, répliqua très élégamment Bulstrode.

- Millicent ! S'indigna Granger.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de bien pire à Granger. Harry était pressé, il abrégea les retrouvailles.

- Peu importe, on ne devrait pas s'attarder ici, allons-y. »

Nul ne discuta, l'atmosphère sinistre des lieux leur pesait. Ils se mirent en marche. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits venant derrière les arbres. A l'endroit où se trouvait Bulstrode, elle se tendit. C'était un léger bruissement de feuilles. Harry n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

« C'est lui ! » Chuchota Bulstrode.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger, car juste derrière Finch Fletchley vint un autre bruit. Bien plus imposant.

Ce dernier pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible.

Harry, qui était le plus proche, l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta derrière lui sans ménagement. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui indiqua que Thomas s'était armé d'un gros bâton.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses mains glacées étaient prises de légers tremblements.

Les bruits se firent de plus en plus marqués, des branches se cassaient et la terre grondait. Ce qui se préparait à venir n'était certainement pas un chat.

Harry recula, se sentant pris au piège. La présence bloquait leur voie pour retourner au château.

Il trébucha sur une racine, crut qu'il allait tomber sur les fesses, mais Finch Fletchley le retint. Ses bras le soutenaient sous ses aisselles, se croisant sur sa poitrine. Harry était bien trop obnubilé par l'arrivée imminente de la chose qui faisait trembler la terre pour faire attention au ridicule de sa position.

Les arbres se plièrent, craquèrent. Harry pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de Finch Fletchley dans son oreille. Une ombre gigantesque les couvrit quand le géant apparut.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? »

Et le monde bascula quand Harry tomba dans la masse molle qu'était Finch Fletchley, lorsque ce dernier s'évanouit.

_TBC..._


	9. The man comes around 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel. L'extrait utilisé en tête de chapitre est la création de ce cher Johnny Cash. Que voulez vous? C'est le meilleur !

**Bêta : **La Très Patiente Duncan

**Note : **Ce chapitre est la première partie d'une sorte de triptyque qui est censée clore la première partie.

**Chapitre 9**

The man comes around

_« And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder: _

_One of the four beasts saying: _

_"Come and see." And I saw. _

_And behold, a white horse... »_

Extrait de _« The man comes around » _de Johnny Cash

Le timbre de la voix n'avait rien d'humain. C'était un grondement terrible qui faisait vibrer l'air et naître des frissons de terreur dans le dos de Harry.

Il était paralysé, impuissant. Sa seule attaque, qui consistait à foncer tête baissée tout droit vers l'ennemi, serait du pur suicide.

La seule chose qui le retenait de s'uriner dessus était que, malgré l'apparence menaçante du monstre, il ne semblait pas particulièrement hostile.

« Vous savez que c'est dangereux de vous aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite? C'est ça que vous cherchez, hein, le grand frisson ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit, la ferma et déglutit avec difficulté. Il se contenta d'observer le géant, il portait un grand manteau marron sale, ses cheveux se tenaient bien droits, se rebellant à l'idée même de gravité, et ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'abîme. Son nez était pratiquement invisible, caché au milieu d'une touffe de poils.

Le géant n'attendit pas de réponse, il continua :

- Qui sont vos chefs de maison ? Vos têtes ne me reviennent pas...

- On s'est perdus, monsieur, on cherchait notre chat.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Granger, elle pliait frénétiquement ses mains et son visage était défait. Pourtant elle gardait suffisamment les idées claires pour réussir à aligner plus de trois mots.

- Oh, répondit le géant. Ne vous en faites pas, ces bêtes sont intelligentes, il reviendra. Vous devriez plutôt retourner au château.

- Merci, monsieur.

Le géant les examina plus attentivement.

- Vos têtes ne me reviennent vraiment pas. De quelle maison êtes-vous déjà?

Ils échangèrent des regards confus, entretemps Harry, qui s'était relevé, tentait de réanimer Finch Fletchley en le secouant par les épaules.

- Maison, monsieur ? C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea calmement Granger.

Le géant ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait Harry et Finch Fletchley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il s'est blessé ? S'enquit-il auprès de Harry, inquiet.

Harry leva les yeux vers son visage, ses yeux étaient étonnamment doux pour un type de cette apparence.

- Ce n'est rien, il s'est juste, euh, évanoui.

- Oh. Je m'en occupe.

Il se baissa et Harry le laissa ramasser Finch Fletchley, comme la princesse qu'il était, puis il se mit en route vers le château.

- Suivez-moi, » lança-t-il, sans se retourner.

Ce qu'il firent.

Harry attendit que les filles passent devant lui et que Thomas le rejoigne. Ce dernier haussa une épaule, désabusé.

Combien de bizarreries cette école leur préparait-elle encore?

**o**

« Combien de sucres ? Demanda poliment le géant.

- Deux, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur, répondit tout aussi poliment Granger.

Le géant la regarda de nouveau, l'examinant ouvertement.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Quelle est votre maison?

Harry jeta un œil à Bulstrode.

Elle fixait un point lointain par la petite fenêtre de la cabane, plongée dans le même état catatonique depuis qu'ils avaient suivi le géant dans son foyer. Il s'était empressé de déposer Finch Fletchley dans un gigantesque lit dans le coin le plus sombre de l'unique pièce, avant de les inviter à prendre un thé.

Un énorme chien était calmement en train de baver sur les chaussures de Harry. Le géant avait raison, il est doux comme un agneau, certainement à l'image de son maître.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que la bande de Bras Cassés n'avait pas été traitée avec autant d'égard et de courtoisie. À part Lupin, le monde sorcier s'était montré froid et distant, quand il n'était pas ostensiblement désagréable.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit Granger.

Hagrid tendit une tasse à Thomas.

- Gryffondor ? Non... Alors, si vous n'êtes d'aucune maison, c'est que... vous êtes des Nés Moldus, c'est bien ça?

- En effet, Monsieur.

- Je vois, je vois. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le Gardien des Clef de Poudlard. Et vous savez sûrement que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous aventurer hors de l'enceinte de l'école, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il accélérait sur ces mots, comme s'il n'aimait pas les prononcer.

- Nous nous sommes simplement perdus, nous sommes désolés, nous tâcherons de ne plus recommencer.

- C'est triste de toujours rester à l'intérieur. Je comprends. Je ne dirais à personne que je vous ai vus.

Il sourit et Granger lui rendit son sourire.

Finch Fletchley, depuis le grand lit, s'agita un peu. Il revenait à lui. Hagrid se leva pour aller le voir, Granger sur les talons. Harry partagea un regard avec Thomas qui était assis en face de lui, sur un étrange tonneau éventré qui faisait office de canapé et qu'il partageait avec Granger.

- Est ce que ça va, mon garçon ?

Harry aurait parié que Finch Fletchley serait reparti pour un tour dans les vapes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, sans doute la présence de Granger le rassura.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé?

- S'il vous plaît, euh... Monsieur ? Répondit-il, ailleurs.

Et bien, il semblait que la santé psychologique du garçon se soit alternée. _Bienvenue chez les fous,_ pensa  
Harry, il prit une gorgée de thé brûlant malgré sa vessie toujours aussi incommodante.

- J'aurais volontiers prévenu Lupin pour qu'il vienne vous chercher, mais avec la pleine lune qui vient de se terminer, je doute qu'il soit en état.

C'était ce que Harry disait, ils étaient tous fous ici. Voilà une preuve supplémentaire.

- Je vous raccompagnerai alors, dès que ce garçon sera en meilleur forme.

Finch Fletchley vint les rejoindre et hésita avant de s'installer sur un petit monticule qui avait été un cageot à patates dans une autre vie. Il retira un journal tout froissé avant d'y poser son postérieur, l'attention de Harry fut capté par le gros titre à la Une du journal "La Gazette du Sorcier".

- Qu'est-ce que... s'entendit-il t-il dire.

Hagrid remarqua son intérêt pour le journal. Il commenta allègrement :

- Oui, il va venir à Pré-au-Lard. Dans trois jours.

- Qui ça ? S'intéressa Granger.

- Tom Riddle, répondit sombrement Harry.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, perturbé seulement par le tintement de vaisselle, quand Finch Fletchley reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Les Bras Cassés avaient tous une certaine réserve quant au dirigeant du monde sorcier. Et les dates étaient bien trop bizarres, Tom Riddle viendrait le jour où il serait de sortie à Édimbourg.

- C'est un discours très attendu par la communauté sorcière, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Hagrid. Il abordera notamment le scandale des disparitions.

- Des disparitions, répéta Thomas, curieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Hagrid. On ne parle que de ça depuis des mois... Oh. J'oubliais, je suis vraiment bête.

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Granger en posant sa minuscule main sur son colossal bras.

- Vous disiez des disparitions, le pressa Harry.

- Oui, des sorciers et des sorcières se volatilisent dans la nature, sans donner signe de vie à leur famille. Puis, à la fin du mois d'août dernier, on a retrouvé un des disparus : Pyrame Parkinson. Il était porté disparu depuis huit mois quand les Aurors ont retrouvé son corps. On lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête. La rumeur veut que des Moldus soient derrière sa mort et la disparition des autres, une vingtaine. On n'a pas vu pareil scandale politique depuis le début du mandat de Riddle. Certains vont même jusqu'à prédire sa fin politique. Mais moi, je n'y crois pas, je pense qu'il attend, qu'il observe le meilleur moment pour nous montrer de quoi il est réellement capable.

Il y avait de l'amertume, de la colère et beaucoup de tristesse dans les paroles de Hagrid.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il au pouvoir ? Tenta Harry.

Il commençait à comprendre certains éléments du monde sorcier, mais il lui manquait bien trop d'informations cruciales pour appréhender l'ensemble.

- Oh, cela fait bien dix-sept ans maintenant, j'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus...

Il les observa, ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Euh, je n'ai pas voulu dire que, enfin, ce n'était pas dans mon idée de... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

- Vous pouvez parler librement, Monsieur Hagrid, nous n'en parlerons à personne, intervint Granger, sentant le filon à exploiter.

- Et bien, c'est... gentil de votre part, mais vous ne devriez pas trop vous intéresser de trop prés à ce qui se passe dans ce monde, le monde moldu est bien plus calme et sans danger.

- Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que le monde sorcier n'est pas à son âge le plus glorieux et que nous devrions nous en retirer. Mais il n'est pas seulement question de vous, les sorciers, il s'agit aussi de notre identité, s'enflamma Thomas.

Voilà pourquoi il avait changé d'opinion.

En quête d'identité, c'était noble, c'était viril.

Rien à voir avec la recherche de pouvoir comme Harry. Ce dernier se sentit légèrement détestable. Il s'aperçut dans un reflet au fond de sa tasse de thé.

Hagrid cligna doucement des yeux devant la verve passionnée de Thomas. Puis il lui répondit :

« Vous devriez être plus prudent quant à vos mots et vos velléités. Ils ne vous épargneront pas parce que vous êtes des enfants. Il y en a eu d'autres avant vous, de grands enfants, à peine plus âgés, qui ont voulu d'un monde meilleur. Ils sont morts, que ce soit de mort physique ou morale. »

Thomas avala difficilement sans répondre et détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Hagrid. Il n'était pas près à mourir pour ses idées, encore moins Harry, ni même les filles.

La mort restait un concept abstrait et effrayant, aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait troquer son désir présent contre une fin réelle et définitive.

**o**

Le silence s'était installé dans la petite cabane et la vessie de Harry s'indignait férocement. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il était à bout.

Mais la fortune semblait jouer contre lui, ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses.

La porte de la cabane accusa un léger « toc, toc », ferme et poli à la fois. Suffisamment familier pour que Harry ne soit pas surpris de voir la silhouette de Lupin se dessiner dans le cadre de la porte, quand Hagrid alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir Rubeus, je crois que vous avez hébergé mes troupes, dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

- Professeur Lupin ! Bonsoir ! Vous êtes sorti de bonne heure de l'infirmerie. Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Hagrid.

- Oui, assez bien, merci. J'espère que mes élèves ne vous ont pas causé de souci ?

Lupin avait l'air plus pâle que Finch Fletchley dans ses meilleurs jours, et ses yeux étaient bordés de cernes qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage.

Néanmoins, malgré sa réserve à son égard, Harry était content de le revoir.

- Non ils sont parfaitement charmants et courtois. On n'en voit plus des comme ça, mon ami.

Lupin leur lança un sourire en coin, où perçait un quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

- Ils ont seulement une grande curiosité à nourrir, ce qui est tout à leur honneur, mais qui me rend très inquiet.

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que les autres semblaient vaguement contrits, sauf Bulstrode qui regardait obstinément par la fenêtre et Finch Fletchley qui buvait tranquillement son thé, ayant définitivement quitté le monde rationnel.

Harry se leva, assez brusquement pour faire sursauter les personnes dans la cabane.

- Désolé, on devrait y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, en effet, sourit Lupin.

- Oh. Je voulais inviter Professeur Lupin pour une tasse de thé, répliqua Hagrid à son tour et Harry se sentit mourir.

Lupin fit un sourire éclatant, qui le rajeunissait.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de dîner pour ces jeunes gens, je repasserai à l'occasion pour ce thé. Merci à vous, Rubeus.

Ils se préparèrent à sortir, et Harry qui était près de la porte le premier, s'arrêta puis se retourna vers Hagrid, avec quelque part l'intention de le remercier, mais les mots lui faisaient défaut, alors il hocha la tête dans sa direction et sortit.

Il entendit derrière lui la voix de Hagrid dire à Lupin quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Harry était plus obnubilé par sa vessie. Il devait se trouver un arbre ou un coin discret en vitesse.

Lupin le rejoignit à l'extérieur et Harry baragouina vite fait son excuse et se dirigea vers les arbres les plus proches, laissant derrière lui résonner le rire clair de Lupin.

Il avançait rapidement, trouvant le coin idéal et ne perdant pas de temps...

Et ce fut le pied.

Pendant les premières secondes, le monde n'était que soulagement, peuplé de folles images de cascades et rivières.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le sorte de sa transe, le faisant sursauter violemment et pisser sur ses chaussures.

« C'est la chose la plus disgracieuse que je n'ai jamais vu, vraiment.

Harry jeta un regard à moitié paniqué par-dessus son épaule et vit le type aux cheveux blond-blanc, celui qui avait empêché Baddcock de faire une connerie.

Il se tenait appuyé sur un balai, portant une cape verte et argent avec des gants en cuir et tout le tralala. Un vrai biker de l'air.

Harry se retourna, il n'aimait pas être aussi vulnérable. Son dos était à découvert, et s'il n'avait pas vécu les cinq dernières années à se faire surveiller même quand il pissait, il aurait trouvé ce moment humiliant.

Il calma sa respiration, se concentra sur l'écorce de l'arbre, elle était noire et les nœuds formaient d'étranges reliefs.

- On pourrait croire que ce qui distingue l'homme de l'animal, c'est sa capacité à se contenir et à agir de façon civilisé. Mais à chaque fois que je vois des Nés Moldus, je remets en cause ce concept.

Il faisait la conversation, le ton légèrement nonchalant, la voix traînante et désagréable.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus : le fait que le type essayait de jouer la carte de l'indolence feinte ou qu'il cherchait un moyen de le provoquer aussi minable.

- Hum, ne fais pas attention à moi, je ne suis qu'un simple anthropologue. J'observe les rites et habitudes des sociétés humaines dans le but d'élever mon âme à de grandes choses.

Harry ne répondait toujours rien, une fois qu'il eut finit, il se retourna doucement vers l'autre. Il chercha du regard une trace de menace, et, comme Harry l'avait suspecté, le type n'était là que pour fanfaronner.

Harry, regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Lupin qui l'attendait. Il en fut soulagé. La journée avait été bien trop stressante pour qu'il doive en plus se coltiner un type bizarre.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il fut arrêté net par ce que le type lui dit :

« Evans ! »

Harry se retourna et le fixa droit dans ses yeux gris sombre, il remarqua le visage aux angles pointus, irrégulier, au teint trop pâle et aux lèvres aussi fines que des lames de rasoirs. Il n'aimait la gueule du type, elle ne lui revenait absolument pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Alors j'avais raison... Lily Evans Potter, c'était ta mère, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je déteste les gens qui répondent à une question par une autre question. C'est d'une impolitesse inouïe.

- Harry ! Allez ! » Entendit-il crier Lupin.

Harry se retourna vers ce dernier et courut vers lui, néanmoins, il se retourna une fois vers l'autre garçon qui lui sourit en lui faisant un salut moqueur de la main.

Vraiment bizarre.

**o**

Bien sûr, il y avait une question que Harry s'était posée et qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Si ses parents avaient étudié à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils étaient des sorciers, donc comment avait-il pu finir dans la catégorie de ceux Né Moldus ? Mais s'ils étaient morts, sans famille pour s'occuper de Harry, à part les Dursley, cela pouvait se tenir.

Mais il y avait toujours un truc qui clochait dans cette idée, une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il ne voulait pas poser la question à Dumbledore, car il n'appréciait pas ses méthodes, ou du moins, il n'avait pas envie de tomber dans son jeu. S'il n'avait rien à lui donner en échange, il ne voulait pas lui être redevable.

Harry était fier de penser qu'il ne devait rien à personne. Il était libre ainsi, et ce, même quand les autres tentaient de freiner ses libertés, que ce soit par des portes de placard, des grillages aux fenêtres ou par des règlements absurdes. Sa liberté n'avait pas de prix.

Pourtant il avait besoin de savoir, aussi, après sa rencontre avec le type bizarre, sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune, une chose inattendue advint, qui lui ouvrit un nouveau champ de possible.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à la suite de Bulstrode dans la salle commune où les avait reconduits Lupin. Ce dernier retint Harry à l'extérieur.

« Harry? Sa voix était si basse que Harry l'entendit avec peine.

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se froncer ou se lever.

- Oui...?

Il attendit.

- Un mot, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il prudent.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Harry tout aussi prudemment, observant Lupin, comme si ce dernier allait exploser.

Le professeur semblait encore plus usé et ruiné qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il avait un étrange feu qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Je voudrais te demander de faire plus attention. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'advienne quoique ce soit alors que tu es sous ma protection.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que Lupin voulait vraiment dire. Il ne voyait rien d'autre à part ces mots, mais ils n'avaient pas de sens, vraiment. Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour lui en particulier ? Harry était sûr que Lupin n'avait pas fait ce discours aux autres.

- Pourquoi me dire ça à_ moi _? Harry exprima sa pensée à voix haute, ne voulant pas être torturé par l'idée  
sans réponse pour les prochaines semaines.

Lupin le regarda étonné, puis baissa les yeux et regarda le bout de ses chaussures usées.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il leva ses yeux ambre fatigués pour le fixer.

- Parce je connaissais tes parents.

Harry encaissa le coup sans broncher, ni cligner des yeux.

- James... Ton père était l'un de mes camarades d'école.

Sa voix était pratiquement inaudible quand il murmura :

- Plus que des camardes, en vérité. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Harry sentait son cœur battre plus vite que la normale, malgré l'état de calme qu'il dégageait et ressentait.

Il ferma les yeux et Harry vit là une faiblesse à exploiter. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il restait un trou fondamentale dans son puzzle et personne n'avait trouvé le temps, l'intérêt, voire même l'envie de lui raconter.

- Si vous le connaissiez si bien, vous savez sans doute comment il est mort?

Lupin le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il se redressa et recula d'un pas, regarda le couloir vide.

- Je suis désolé. Je... Mais je ne peux répondre, pas à ça. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il avait une tête misérable quand il avait dit ça. Harry savait que cela aurait été trop beau.

C'était le comble que personne ne lui raconte, et il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire que ce que disaient les Durlsey était vrai.

Avant que Dumbledore ne vienne tout chambouler, il avait opté pour l'option « mort dans un accident de voiture » ou un truc dans ce genre, plutôt que l'horrible version de Pétunia.

Harry continua son observation de Lupin, dont les épaules étaient avachies et qui avait l'air si misérable que Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer son investigation avec l'homme. Il était déjà brisé.

Harry sourit, enfin, ce n'était pas un geste habituel, aussi ressortit-il un brin crispé et tordu.

- Je vous remercie, » murmura-t-il.

Puis après un dernier hochement de tête vers Lupin, Harry disparut derrière la tenture aux blés qui dansaient.

_TBC..._

Aaaah Draco \o/


	10. The man comes around 23

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus. D'où le bordel. L'extrait utilisé en tête de chapitre est la création de ce cher Johnny Cash. Que voulez vous? C'est le meilleur !

**Bêta :** Duncan

**Note : **Deuxième partie du fameux triptyque...

**Chapitre 10**

The man comes around

_« There's a man goin' 'round takin' names. _

_An' he decides who to free and who to blame. _

_Everybody won't be treated all the same. _

_When the man comes around »_

Extrait de_ "The man comes around" _de Johnny Cash

Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi, et en plus, il pleuvait.

Il avait besoin de parfaire sa garde-robe et de maint autres accessoires qui facilitaient la vie quotidienne. Aussi se devait-il de ne pas rater la sortie à Édimbourg, malgré le ciel mécontent et le vent perfide qui s'attaquait à la ville.

Harry était de mauvaise humeur parce que les choses prenaient un tour désagréable. Il se sentait de plus en plus acculé par la force des choses.

En effet, jusqu'alors, il avait toujours eu un certain ascendant sur sa vie, plus précisément sur les choses qu'il autorisait ou non à l'affecter.  
C'était aux Dursley qu'il devait cette peau dure. Grâce à leur indifférence et leur antipathie à son égard. Le déclic avait été le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne serait jamais un des leurs. Le constat d'une froideur clinique lui avait permis de se résigner et de couper court à tous ces sentiments qui avaient marqué son enfance : déception, rage, tristesse et haine de soi.

Harry avait pris le contrôle.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils le mirent à St Brutus, il ne ressentit pas grand chose, sauf, peut-être, un profond dégoût pour ce genre d'humanité. Certes, il y avait ce sentiment d'injustice, mais il n'était pas aussi fort que la joie féroce de s'être débarrassée de cet enfer pour un autre. Ensuite, il s'était tordu, il avait pris le pli de la folie pour supporter le reste.

Mais depuis qu'il avait choisi de venir à Poudlard, les choses lui échappaient de plus en plus. Harry se trouvait à jouer au pion.

Sa mauvaise humeur n'était qu'une marque de la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir à l'égard de ce gigantesque jeu de fous.

Harry se fit encore plus discret que d'habitude au petit déjeuner, et ne prêta attention à personne, d'ailleurs on lui ficha la paix.

Lupin vint les voir à la fin du déjeuner, leur faisant un résumé de la journée.  
Il les emmènerait à Édimbourg, où ils auraient quartier libre jusqu'à une certaine heure et Lupin les récupérerait.

Harry fut soulagé par ce temps de liberté. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**o**

La serveuse le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Harry regrettait sincèrement d'être entré dans ce pub. Il voulait juste manger un truc au chaud, il aurait dû prendre un sandwich, même avec la pluie.

Il répéta sa commande, plus distinctement en évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux trop longtemps, comme il avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire.

Elle prit note et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose avec. Il hésita mais il doutait fortement qu'ils aient du jus de citrouille, cette boisson était comme une addiction. Il haussa les épaules et demanda une carafe d'eau, puis regarda par la fenêtre pour la congédier.

Il l'entendit souffler un truc inintelligible avant de partir. Il préféra se concentrer sur le ciel sombre et nuageux qui n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin.

Lupin les avait fait venir à Édimbourg par un procédé magique qui avait laissé Harry pensif pendant toute l'heure où il avait fait ses courses. Les sorciers étaient capables de manipuler le temps et l'espace, ils pouvaient voyager sur de grandes distances en un clignement de paupière. Ils étaient bien plus maîtres de leur élément que les Moldus, et Harry sentait en lui monter le désir de posséder de tels pouvoirs.

Après leur avoir donné quelques informations sur l'heure et lieu de départ, Lupin les avait laissé se disperser.

Granger disparut la première, elle devait appeler ses parents et passer dans des librairies. Thomas et Finch Fletchley partirent dans des directions opposées pour d'obscures raisons. Quant à Bulstrode, elle fit un bout de chemin silencieusement avec Harry avant de se séparer de lui un carrefour, toujours en silence.

Harry avait pris son temps, se procurant des vêtements de rechange et même un nouveau pyjama. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, il avait choisi le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas traîner trop longtemps sous le radar des vendeurs, bien trop attentifs à ses moindres faits et gestes.

Harry s'était ensuite retrouvé avec une bourse plus légère et beaucoup de temps pour flâner. Seulement, le temps ne le lui permettant pas, il se réfugia donc dans le pub. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans les lieux publics et bondés.

**o**

Les patates étaient bonnes, mais elles n'équivalaient pas celles de Poudlard. Inimitables. Il les tripota dans son assiette comme le faisaient habituellement les autres. Harry commençait à changer, un mois seulement et il ne respectait plus la nourriture, il se fustigea mentalement.

Le « toc toc » contre la vitre le fit sursauter. Le sourire qu'il vit dans son champ de vision lui fit plisser les yeux.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'alignement trop parfait pour être anglais des dents du type.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête vers la chaise vide en face de Harry, et ce dernier regarda stupidement la chaise, ne voulant pas croire ce que l'autre impliquait.

Mais le type n'attendit pas de réponse et entra dans le pub, Harry entendit la voix du serveur dans son dos et celle de l'autre lui répondre. Puis, il sentit sa présence à ses côtés.

« Salut, Potter ! Lança joyeusement Cedric Diggory avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry accentua son plissement d'yeux. Bordel, c'était quoi cette embuscade?

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je te rejoigne pour déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi aimable.

Il voulait quelque chose. Harry se méfia.

- Je terminais, répliqua-t-il, pour couper court à l'entretien.

Diggory dévisagea l'assiette à moitié vide de Harry.

- C'est dommage. J'espère que tu as bien mangé.

Harry examina ses alentours, puis la rue. Quand il finit son observation, il avait rassemblé ses idées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Diggory? Tu n'es pas censé ne pas me parler, ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas te parler ? Tu es un chouette type.

- 'Te fous pas de ma gueule, siffla Harry, menaçant.

- Loin de moi cette idée.

Harry le toisa, furieusement, puis leva la main pour demander l'addition.

La serveuse qui était en train d'admirer l'autre bellâtre ne tarda pas.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Elle s'adressait à Diggory. Harry fronça les sourcils. Stupide fille.

- L'addition, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda de nouveau bizarrement, il ne se laissa pas démonter cette fois.

Diggory continuait à l'observer silencieusement.

L'addition mit beaucoup de temps à arriver, et le silence entre Harry et Diggory parut s'éterniser.

Harry ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau le premier, et il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre.

Quand l'addition arriva enfin, Harry paya et sortit précipitamment.

Il savait que Diggory le suivait. Aussi accéléra-t-il le pas.

« Potter ! Attends, par Merlin !»

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna violemment, le vent froid lui gifla le visage, ses cheveux volaient dans tout les sens et ses vieilles lunettes rafistolées se tenaient laborieusement sur le sommet de son nez tordu, moult fois cassé. Il portait un vieux jean informe et une petite veste pas adaptée à la saison. Le tableau qu'il offrait devait être lamentable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne joue pas avec moi !

Harry n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps.

Diggory jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. La rue où ils se trouvaient était pratiquement déserte.

Diggory, ne souriait plus, son regard était sérieux. Il s'approcha de Harry et se baissa – il était ridiculement grand – pour lui parler.

- On ne peut pas en parler ici, c'est bien trop exposé. »

Harry hocha la tête, son instinct lui disait que c'était OK, même si son instinct avait une tendance quasi divine à se planter de la pire façon qu'il fallait.

Diggory lui fit un signe de tête pour que Harry le suive et il reprit la route en sens inverse.

Ils marchèrent du même pas, et Harry observa du coin de l'œil combien Diggory était refermé sur lui-même. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le mec qui était entré quelques minutes plus tôt dans le restaurant, certain de vaincre. Harry se dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de vraiment louche et il ne voyait pas pourquoi, une fois encore, il se retrouvait impliqué. Certes, il avait choisi de suivre l'autre garçon mais pourquoi ce dernier était venu le chercher ?

« Harry ! »

Harry s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil à Diggory, qu'il vit se tendre et de nouveau se détendre, dans une pose plus décontractée.

Harry vit Granger marcher très vite dans sa direction, portant des tas de sacs très lourds. Elle était essoufflée, les joues rougies par le froid et avait manifestement reconnu qui accompagnait Harry.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète, avant de regarder entre Diggory et lui.

- Salut, sourit Diggory.

Visiblement, il était reparti sur le mode charmeur, auquel Granger ne résista pas longtemps, après un vain froncement de sourcil, elle rougissait et souriait niaisement.  
Harry ne lui en voulait même pas.

- Salut, répéta Granger.

- Tout va bien, déclara néanmoins Harry.

En évitant de rouler les yeux aux ciel, il continua :

- Diggory avait quelque chose de très important à me dire, tu veux venir ? Proposa-t-il.

Ce qui eut le don de les surprendre tous les deux, qui le regardèrent dans un même mouvement quasi-simultané, donc comique.

Harry les scruta très sérieusement.

- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Diggory?

Ce dernier le dévisagea puis avec, quelque part aux coins des lèvres, une micro convulsion qui donna à Harry l'illusion d'un sourire.

- Pas du tout. Puis de se retournant vers Granger : besoin d'aide pour porter ceci ? Fit-il en parfait gentleman.

- Non merci, ça ira. Mais je cherchais Harry, pour qu'il nous rejoigne. On avait l'intention d'aller prendre un pot avec les autres - sans alcool bien sûr - dans un pub. Ils attendent là-bas.

Elle montra derrière son épaule le coin de la rue.

Harry n'aimait pas partager ses secrets, et il ne voulait pas partager ce que Diggory promettait de lui faire découvrir avec autant de personnes, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Pas quand il n'avait aucune idée de ses motivations. Il était sûr que cela n'était pas trop dangereux, mais y aller en bande le rassurerait. En ce sens, Harry préférait être pragmatique.

- Allons les chercher, » déclara Harry.

Cette fois, il vit distinctement Granger lui lancer un regard perplexe, et Diggory masquer un sourire.

Harry, Granger et Diggory traversèrent la rue.

Bulstrode, qui était avachie sur un banc, se releva immédiatement à leur arrivée et les observa avec de grands yeux, son habituelle expression morose était remplacée par quelque chose de plus léger qui ne déplût pas à Harry.

Quand aux garçons, Thomas eut l'air immédiatement sur le qui-vive, et Finch Fletchley se contenta de hausser les sourcils, avec flegme.

Ce dernier avait appris à se résigner devant les loses à répétition qui leur tombaient dessus, et Harry commençait de mieux en mieux à le supporter. Il avait maigri, et ses yeux paraissaient anormalement grands pour son visage . Il était habituellement très silencieux. Il se faisait tellement discret qu'il était souvent incongru de se souvenir qu'il était encore dans la même pièce.

Thomas leur parlait ses derniers jours, et Finch Fletchley avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas être courant, aussi, la plupart du temps, il disparaissait dans le décor.

« Changement de programme, annonça Harry sans préambule. Ce type, Cedric Diggory, a un truc très intéressant à nous raconter. On y va.

Harry ouvrit la voie, sans regarder en arrière. Néanmoins, sa tactique ne réussit pas. Très vite, il fut rejoint par un Thomas furieux.

- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ça ? Dans quoi tu nous embarques encore, Potter ?

- Juste une promenade de santé, rétorqua-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher à la suite de Diggory, qui ne disait rien de ce retournement de situation.

- Potter ! Tu es complètement cinglé !

- C'est un fait qu'on a déjà convenu, pas la peine de radoter.

Il le lorgna de côté, pince-sans-rire.

- Taré, » marmonna Thomas, déjà en train d'abandonner.

Ayant constaté qu'il était le seul à râler. Les autres étaient tous curieux ou fascinés par la présence de Diggory, les suivant en silence.

Harry était satisfait. Pour une fois qu'il contrôlait les aléas de leurs mésaventures quotidiennes. Il se sentit revivre et plein de confiance, tout en restant sur ses gardes, s'attendant au pire.

Diggory les fit marcher dans la grande rue avant de couper vers une rue secondaire déjà plus vide, il continua à les traîner dans la ville vers des routes de plus en plus étroites.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans une allée déserte.

Elle était aussi sombre et scabreuse que dans un cliché de film noir, et Harry flairait le coup foireux.

Il commençait à douter. Il n'aurait pas dû traîner les autres dans cette aventure. Ils pourraient mal s'en sortir et ça serait de sa faute. La conscience de Harry était loin d'être une pucelle, mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ses camarades se retrouvent au milieu de tirs croisés.

Diggory se retourna vers eux, plongea ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit une baguette et un sac en tissu noir, pas plus grand qu'une bourse.

Ils les reluqua avec un sourire en coin, espiègle.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne peut pas parler ici, donc on va devoir voyager un peu, pas loin, juste à côté.

Il avait dû remarquer leurs regards suspects qui convergeaient vers sa baguette magique. Il plongea son bras dans le sac, et Harry eut l'image de Mary Poppins en tête.

Il en sortit une longue draperie noir. C'était une cape.

- J'en ai pas assez, donc il va falloir les multiplier.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à l'instar de Jésus, il multiplia les capes à partir de la première. Il leur distribua chacun une, et, selon divers degrés de suspicion, chacun enfila la sienne sans broncher. Diggory fit de même, puis il plongea de nouveau sa main dans la bourse pour en sortir une pièce en or.

- On va faire un petit tour, ça vous dit ?

Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin, même s'il gardait un côté très professionnel, comme si tout cela était planifié depuis le tout début et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre anicroche.

Les Bras Cassés regardèrent Harry, ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, observant la pièce, il risquait de faire une grosse connerie, et maintenant était le moment ou jamais de faire demi-tour.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il en rassurant chacun de ses camarades par un hochement de tête.

Après cela, ils posèrent chacun leur doigt sur la pièce et ne tardèrent pas à sentir au creux de l'estomac la sensation d'un crochet qui les transportait ailleurs, dans un tourbillon de vent dans les cheveux et dans les yeux.

**o**

Harry ne supportait pas cette façon de voyager. Il retint Finch Fletchley qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Ce dernier lui répondit par un léger sourire en se relevant. Harry détourna les yeux pour observer où ils avaient atterri.

Où Cedric Diggory les avait emmenés.

C'était une grande clairière qui se trouvait à l'entrée d'un village. Ils entendaient au loin le son d'une fanfare qui jouait. Ils étaient près d'une maison, enfin, il s'agissait plus d'une vieille cabane abandonnée qui tenait à peine sur ses fondations.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, appuyé sur la barrière du jardin, se tenait un rouquin qui ne sembla pas surpris de les voir. En fait, il les attendait.

« Salut, sourit-il en les fixant avec une curiosité non déguisée.

Il était très grand, légèrement moins que Diggory mais bien plus que Harry, et surtout plus que Thomas et Finch Fletchley qui, eux, était bien plus grands que Harry. Harry finirait par se sentir complexé à ce rythme.

- Vous êtes juste à l'heure, leur ajouta-t-il, puis se tournant vers Diggory : tout est prêt.

Et Diggory hocha la tête, satisfait, et s'adressant ensuite à Harry :

- Harry Potter. Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à une question ?

Harry le regarda stupéfait. Cette histoire était de plus en plus du n'importe quoi.

- Tu était censé me raconter une histoire, pas me soumettre à un interrogatoire, Diggory.

Diggory parut s'impatienter et stresser quelque peu, Harry remarqua que le rouquin avait disparu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, à sa recherche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ne sois pas aussi entêté et réponds s'il te plaît à ma question, Potter, souffla Diggory presque exaspéré.

- Aller Potter, arrête d'être chiant à la fin, trancha Bulstrode.

Elle était, à l'heure actuelle, la seule qui réussissait à sortir Harry de ses retranchements, par son calme, et parce qu'il avait une certaine connivence des partenaires en crime qu'ils étaient devenus ce dernier mois.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, Diggory ?

- Evans, murmura-t-il. C'est le nom de jeune fille de ta mère?

Harry crut recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'était absurde, et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était la seconde fois qu'on lui parlait de sa mère en moins d'une semaine. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Un trait amer dessina ses traits, il semblait que tout le monde en sache davantage que lui sur ses propres parents.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, la voix aussi dure que ses yeux.

Diggory se contenta de hocher de la tête.

- Suivez-moi.

Il enjamba la balustrade et entra dans le jardin de la cabane miteuse.

Granger échangea un regard avec Harry avant de suivre Diggory, les autres l'imitèrent. Harry partit le dernier, il prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se calmer et pour se vider la tête. Il devait être à son mieux pour affronter l'inconnu.

Une fois qu'il arriva devant l'entrée de la cabane où les autres s'étaient engouffrés, il sentit une odeur de moisi et observa le décor. Le bois était dans un état avancé de pourriture, portes et fenêtres étaient cassées, déboitées, et ne tenaient que par magie vraisemblablement.

A l'intérieur, l'odeur était moins puissante et paraissait s'être diluée. L'air était plus pur et en même temps plus chargé d'odeurs corporels, sueurs, renfermé, odeur de thé et d'autres inconnues. Harry pénétra dans un petit vestibule quasiment vide, si ce n'était un étrange miroir qui ne reflétait que des ombres et le visage distinct de Harry.

Il entendait la voix de Diggory venant de la pièce de séjour :

- Installez-vous, je vous en prie. On ne vous mangera pas, vous savez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Harry avança prudemment et observa que Diggory n'était pas seul. Le "on" l'englobait, ainsi le rouquin de tout à l'heure, qui était désormais penché sur un vieux transistor, en train de le régler. Diggory, de son côté, était accroupi devant la cheminée avec sa baguette, en train d'allumer un feu.

Les Bras Cassés étaient assez mal à l'aise, à part l'éternelle Bulstrode qui s'était avancée dans la pièce aux meubles déglingués, et qui avait choisi le fauteuil le moins sale. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un sourire où brillait plein de dents. Elle était excitée par cette entrevue et en attendait beaucoup. Ils cherchaient toujours à manipuler n'importe qui, du moment qu'ils finissaient par obtenir un moyen d'apprendre la magie.

Harry entra dans la pièce, et le rouquin qui l'entendit rentrer lui jeta un sourire sympathique avant de continuer sa manœuvre.

Deux pas plus tard, Harry rejoignait Thomas et Finch Fletchley, puis s'installait avec eux dans un canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, en face d'une petite table. Granger avait opté pour une installation sur le bras du fauteuil de Bulstrode.

Le silence qui régnait n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit du feu qui crépitait, et des grésillements du transistors.

Lorsque Diggory termina son travail, Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu l'envelopper, propagée très rapidement par magie. Il s'était retourné vers eux, aucun d'entre eux n'avait répondu à sa question, aussi s'empressa-t-il de devancer leur souhait. Il fit apparaître sur la petite table sept bouteilles en verre contenant un liquide ambré qui ne ressemblait pas à du soda, ni à de la bière.

Diggory les déboucha d'un seul coup avec sa baguette, et en prit une qu'il tendit à son camarade rouquin.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présenté, ce charmant jeune homme est Ronald Weasley, il s'est porté volontaire pour m'assister dans cette introduction.

Harry vit les oreilles du type prendre une teinte rouge vermillon d'embarras sous la pression de six paires d'yeux. Il souriait néanmoins chaleureusement, puis but une gorgée du liquide avant de reprendre son travail sur la radio.

- Et je suis Cédric Diggory pour ceux que je n'ai pas rencontrés précédemment, il disait cela avec un large sourire adressé à Bulstrode et Finch Fletchley.

- Millicent Bulstrode, se présenta immédiatement Bulstrode, avec un certain sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à ses habituelles sourires narquois.

Elle était visiblement impressionnée et charmée par le bellâtre.

- Enchanté.

Le sourire de Diggory s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible, et lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle prit sans hésiter, il en tendit une également à Granger.

- C'est de la Bièrraubeurre, boisson typique des jeunes sorciers branchés, et sans alcool. »

Granger gloussa, alors que Thomas et Finch Fletchley levaient les yeux au ciel de concert.

Ensuite Diggory se tourna vers les garçons et leur en tendit, en observant Finch Fletchley avec curiosité, celui-ci lui rendit un regard vide, puis un déclic plus tard, il prenait la bouteille en murmurant son nom en guise de présentation.

Enfin, il termina par Harry, qu'il observait toujours avec la plus grande attention.

Harry imita les autres et but en même temps que Diggory. C'était un étrange liquide, comme il n'en avait jamais goûté auparavant, amer et doux à la fois.

Le silence s'éternisait tandis que Weasley avait fini sa manipulation, et s'était installé sur une chaise à côté de Diggory en sirotant sa Bièrraubeurre.

Harry attendit, encore et encore, et sentait sa patience s'effilocher. Mais il n'allait pas faire le premier pas.  
Il endura l'attente avec une longue et douloureuse passion. Il se concentra sur le bruit du vent à l'extérieur, et sur celui toujours présent de la fanfare, qui jouait d'horribles sons.

Finalement, Diggory posa sa bouteille sur la table, et leva les yeux vers Harry, qui soutint le regard grave de l'autre.

« Voilà maintenant un mois que vous êtes entrés dans le monde sorciers. Comme vous l'avez sans doute constater, notre monde souffre d'une plaie immonde. La façon dont certaines choses, que ce soit de l'ordre politique ou de la dignité humaine, sont traités de façon honteuse, je... – _nous_ voulions que vous sachez que ce monde sorcier n'est pas uniforme, mais intrinsèquement divisé sur ses questions même. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec l'action du gouvernement dans la façon qu'il traite l'ensemble de ses membres

Diggory les regardait tous maintenant, et sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus puissante.

« Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec les méthodes qu'utilise le gouvernement pour asseoir son autorité sur l'ensemble de la société. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Nous sommes prêts à vous aider. Nous voulons que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

_TBC..._

**NOTE EXCEPTIONNELLE : **Pour répondre à une review anonyme, sur le slash, y'en aura les gens. Désolée mais c'est parce que je voulais mettre mes perso préférés ensemble que j'ai créé tout le reste. Bien sûr j'ai pris goût à construire un plot de plus en plus complexe et la romance est passée au final à une intrigue de second, voir, de troisième plans, mais n'en reste pas moins que je suis qu'une sale fangirl avec de bas instincts.

Ça va slashouiller, grave.

Néanmoins, j'ai une conception très soft de la retranscription des relations. Je suis encore assez gênée pour écrire des scènes intimes tout ça, en plus les perso ne sont pas du tout romantiques. C'est Harry et Draco, youhou les gens !

Harry est un attardé émotionnel et Draco un sale gosse.

Et c'est des mecs.

En plus, Harry est un type qui a grandi dans un univers proche du carcéral et ultra macho, du coup ça a de grosses conséquences sur comment il conçoit la relation homo. Donc, mesdames (messieurs ? Ha ha) ne vous attendez certainement pas des déclarations harlequinoises et à du rose bonbon.  
Quant à Draco, je vous dit rien parce que hé hé... Mais c'est pas la grande folle qu'on retrouve souvent, hein – j'ai rien contre les grandes folles LE MONDE en a besoin - mais c'est pas mon interprétation de Draco, OK ?

Bref, merci d'avoir lu !

Quelle _verbieuse_ je fais =D


End file.
